Poetry and Promises
by elaine451
Summary: Complete. Another how 'Spock and Nyota' got together piece. It's going into their 3rd year at the Academy and feelings are finally coming to a head, with a little help from Capt. Pike. Before the movie, but will be going there in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**All the usual disclaimers, I own nothing, I make no money, I only do this for fun and my own edification.**_

_**Another 'how Spock and Nyota began' story. I love reading these fics; Spock and Nyota have become my new favorite couple! All the stories I've read are so varied and diversified, makes for hours of happy reading! So I couldn't resist throwing my own hat in the ring (although I've started about three different stories, this is the one that took off for me).**_

_**My thanks to all the fantastic writers out there who have put out such brilliant prose, you all inspire greatly. Muses, each and every one of you! :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy. And please let me know what you think, I appreciate constructive critiques and take all seriously. You help me grow!**_

_**Rated M for a reason, as all my fics are, so if sexual situations and language give you the icks, well, this isn't for you.**_

* * *

Actually, it was her shoes that had caused the problem, if it could be classified as such. They were red, barely held onto her feet with several thin straps, and heels that were in his estimation at the very least, 4 inches in height. Despite the fact that she was undoubtedly doing irreparable damage to her feet, they looked…fascinating.

_**An hour earlier…**_

Christopher Pike had invited Spock to accompany him to a local establishment, a club frequented by officers as well as cadets. Spock had refused, with gratitude naturally, but felt he would be out of place.

"Oh, come on, man! You simply cannot spend all your evenings cooped up in that office or your apartment grading assignments and reviewing class schedules." He slapped Spock on the shoulder, ignoring the Vulcan's discomfort. "I'll be picking you up at 2100 hours. And you better not be wearing your Star Fleet uniform, dress casual. And that's order!" He laughed at the expression on the younger man's face.

"Relax, Spock. I'll be fun." He rethought the enticement. "Well, at the very least, I'll be…educational." Chris Pike laughed again as he left Spock to get prepared.

Spock shook his head and retreated to his bedroom to 'dress casual', per his superior officer's order. Casual, he repeated in his mind. He had purchased a pair of black jeans and a few button down collared shirts when he had first come to San Francisco. It was an attempt to blend in when he would go off campus, exploring varying facets of San Francisco. But basically, his uniform had sufficed.

Pulling the clothes from his closet he sighed as he prepared to shower and attire himself in the informal garb. Spock remembered the blazer his mother had purchased for him on her last visit and decided to wear that, as well.

Once he was dried off, Spock dressed and scrutinized his image in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. He shrugged and pulled on the jacket as his door chimed alerting him to the presence of Captain Pike.

"Sir." Spock opened the door and allowed his friend and mentor in.

"Spock, you really gotta start calling me Chris, or in my totally illogical human way I'm going to be insulted." He chided.

"Yes, sir. Excuse me, Chris. Is this attire suitable for this evening?" Spock gently placed his id badge and credit disc in his pocket and followed Chris out the door.

"I have a feeling you'll be beating the ladies off with a stick." He chuckled at the Vulcan's raised eyebrow. "I promise, Spock, if you don't find this evening at the very least, edifying, I will see to it that Professor Klein teaches your elementary Vulcan class for the semester." Pike cast a sideways glance at his young friend.

"Hmm, a very gratifying exchange." Spock agreed. "I will inform you at the evening's end if I have been enlightened. If I endure that long."

Chris Pike laughed heartily at his former student's words and led the way to the hover transport.

* * *

This wasn't exactly the type of evening Christopher Pike enjoyed. He preferred a good, well worn bar, with a liberal bartender and music that one could get enjoyably drunk with. But he had to admit, he was quite pleased with himself. He'd finally gotten his young colleague to agree to an evening out, even if he had to resort to pulling rank.

The captain had overheard Spock's young assistant and her roommate discussing their evening together as he had arrived for a meeting with the Vulcan and his course was set.

_"Nyota, you HAVE to come out with us. You can just wait on those translations until tomorrow." The lovely green-skinned Orion pleaded._

_"Gaila, really. I'd much prefer to just…" The young xenolinguistic major was interrupted by her friend._

_"No! As your friend and roommate I will not let you waste one more Friday night mooning over your Vulcan professor. We are young and single and we are going out and mingle and that is that!"_

_Pike heard Cadet Uhura laugh at her insistent roommate. "Fine, but you can only blame yourself for the inner-bitch that's bound to escape while I work on that Andorian text into the early hours of the morning."_

_"Yea!" She clapped her hands. "I don't care. I'll even help you if I can." She gave Uhura a hug and kiss before leaving the office through the back door._

That's when the plan formed in his mind. Cadet Uhura had set her sights on Spock. And the way the girl's determination and fortitude had gotten her on every dean's list for the past two years, he was sure she'd eventually get Spock as well. But Pike decided to lend a helping hand.

And he was also quite sure Spock would be more than accommodating once he saw the logic in it.

* * *

The club was already in full swing by the time the two men arrived. Several of their fellow officers were there and offered them a seat at their table.

"Thank you much, gentlemen, but I think Spock and I will head over to the bar first and then possibly pursue the crowd. This is Spock's first time here and there's so much for him to see.' Chris laughed.

The other officers shook their heads in amusement and confusion. Although Commander Spock was well respected, he was also an oddity to most of his contemporaries. He was driven and brilliant, but he never truly fit in. The Captain getting him to come out and play could be a good thing, most at the table agreed.

"So, you think Pike'll get him drunk and laid?" One junior officer asked.

"The way the ladies are checking him out, getting' screwed, probably not such an issue. But I definitely think he'd need to get drunk first." Another chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just glad the guy finally agreed to get out. He's half human after all; he needs to let loose a little." The last officer waved a server over. "Double Patron shots for those two at the bar. Put it on my tab."

"Yes sir." She smiled at the young officer before moving away.

* * *

"What's your poison, Spock?" Pike asked as he ordered a Bud classic.

"I do not consume alcohol, so a mineral water will suffice." Spock nodded.

"Oh, my boy, tonight is a night of firsts. So, let's see…" Chris looked over the drink list as two shots were placed before them.

"The gentleman at the table," the server pointed to the Star Fleet entourage, "he sent them over."

Pike smiled and lifted one to his officers. "Spock, it's rude to refuse."

"Yes, sir." The Vulcan imitated his Captain and downed the drink, enjoying the slight as it made its way down his throat.

Spock placed the now empty glass down on the bar and turned to observe the crowd when his eye was caught by the flash of a red dress and the length of long legs ending in a pair of high heel sandals. They were the most ridiculous shoes he'd ever seen on any number of planets, obviously meant as an exercise in torture, he was convinced. But the way they appeared on the end of those magnificent legs, Spock was unfamiliar with the emotions elicited in his system at the sight of them. The body ensconced in said dress and shoes was very familiar to him and he found his breath caught in his chest.

Actually, it was her shoes that had caused the problem…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**That same night, an hour earlier…**_

Nyota frowned at her roommate as the Orion set out what she felt Nyota should wear.

"Gaila, this is way too revealing, I can't possibly wear this. And these shoes, I'll break an ankle." She groused.

"Nyota, this is the first time you have agreed to go out dancing with me this year and you are doing it up right! Now, shower and put this on." Gaila had turned back to her closet.

"Gaila, we aren't that far into the school year, you know." She reminded the Orion, who was in her closet pulling out something even skimpier to wear.

Nyota sighed and picked up the dress. It was red, a deep red that would certainly compliment her skin tone. But there really wasn't all that much fabric to it. The style had a halter bodice that ended just below her bust and the skirt ended a good five inches above her knees. Her mother would be outraged, but Nyota shrugged. Her mother wasn't here, so what mama didn't wouldn't hurt her and she might look good in it.

It was all in good fun, after all, she thought. And I am certainly not going out to pick up on any cadets. So, I'll play for the evening with Gaila and then she'll leave me alone for the rest of the school year. Well, for a month or so at any rate, she thought with a small smile.

Once Nyota had the dress and shoes on, she had to admit she looked good. But she also had to admit she was more than a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Gaila, this dress is so revealing." She turned in front of the mirror to see her whole back exposed.

"Not as revealing as mine. And you look hot. So just go with it. Relax! And let your hair down." Gaila came over to her roommate and pulled the band from her hair to allow it to fall straight down. "There, now you look perfect! Let's go!" She grabbed Nyota's hand and the two girls left for their shuttle.

* * *

Nyota bit her bottom lip as she scanned the crowd. This was a little much for her. She enjoyed a beer or two at local pubs with her fellow cadets, but a club like this, with so many people crowded in and with such loud music, it pushed in on her head.

"Come on, Nyota, I see Jim and Leonard at a table." Gaila pulled at her friend's hand.

"Umm, I'm going to the bathroom first, I'll meet you there." She really had a hard time dealing with that Jim Kirk and she hated the fact that Gaila was always trying to fix her up with one of his friends.

"Oh, okay, hurry up!" The Orion was already half way to their table. Nyota rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar. Taking a deep breath, she turned and came face to face with Spock.

"Oh! Hello, I…I would've never imagined seeing you here." She smiled up at him and Spock was at a loss of what to say. However, Chris was not.

"Cadet! You look lovely. What can we get you to drink?" The captain smiled warmly and was more than a little please that he didn't have to devise a plan to get these two together in close proximity.

She shrugged as she looked up at Spock. "I guess whatever you're having."

"A Bud Classic for the lady." Pike told the bartender. "Please add it to my tab." He turned to Spock. "Need to use the restroom, I'll be right back. Cadet, please take my seat." He offered.

"Thank you, Captain." She moved past Spock and took up the stool next to him.

"I was quite surprised to see you here, Commander." Noyta took a sip of her drink and looked up at Spock.

"No more than I, Cadet." Spock downed a shot of a drink known as tequila.

"You should probably go a little easy on those, if you're not used to them." She advised with a smile.

"The fact of the matter is, Cadet Uhura, alcohol doesn't affect Vulcans." He slightly shrugged.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Well, I can assure you, Captain Pike will certainly be amused with that revelation."

"Indeed." He marveled at the smoothness of her throat, then quickly gave himself an internal shake.

She leaned a bit closer to Spock. "Why do you drink it then?"

"I surmised that the Captain was attempting to 'loosen me up.' I did not wish to offend him by advising him of the fact that liquor would not accomplish this."

"Oh." She was once again surprised by her mentor. "So, you were considering his feelings? Fascinating." She tilted her head to one side and studied him. "You are just full of surprises tonight, Professor."

"Nyota, as we are off campus, please use my name. It seems somewhat irrelevant to use titles in an establishment such as this." He tilted his head to one side and studied his aide.

"Indeed, you are correct." She smiled up at him again. "Spock?"

"Yes, Nyota?" He noticed his voice was 12.6% deeper when she was in close proximity to him. She noticed it too, even though the music was still quite loud.

"Do you dance?" She asked.

He looked around at the people gyrating on the dance floor and shook his head. "Not this sort of dancing."

"What sort then?" She had a quizzical look on her face and the word that came to his mind was cute.

"My mother insisted I learn ballroom dancing as we attended many formal functions with my father in his capacity as Ambassador." He stoically answered.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked in a voice that made him inwardly groan.

"As this music is inappropriate to such a style of dance, I do not see how I could." He replied.

"Oh, they don't play this type of music exclusively. They do play some old standard Earth music." As if on queue, a slower song began to play. "Ooo, 10CC, a musical band from the latter 20th century. It's entitled 'I'm Not In Love', one of my favorites."

She smiled again and held her hand out to him, leaving it at his discretion to touch her or not. "This song is quite appropriate to a modified waltz, I think?"

Spock narrowed his eyes at the young woman in front of him and nodded. "Yes, I do believe you are correct." He stood and momentarily looking at the proffered appendage, took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor, which had only a few couples dancing.

He entwined his fingers in hers while placing his other palm against her bare lower back, pulling her close to his body. Nyota bit her lower lip as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is this acceptable?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Yes, Spock, quite acceptable." She turned her head to whisper in his ear. Spock's gut clenched and he held her just slightly tighter as Nyota moaned his name.

The Vulcan heard her reaction and fought to control his own physical response.

"Nyota…" He didn't really have anything to say, but felt the need to say her name.

"I'm in accordance, Spock." She rubbed her cheek on his chest and just let herself be carried away by the music and by the man who held her in his arms.

Across the dance floor, Nyota's roommate was sitting with Dr Leonard McCoy, waiting for Jim Kirk to return from wherever he had disappeared to. McCoy shook his head to clear his eyes and looked back to the center of the floor.

"Isn't that Spock, the Vulcan, with your roommate?" McCoy asked.

Gaila smiled. "Yes, it appears it is. And what the hell? He looks hot! I mean, he always does, but in a total 'look but don't touch' kind of way. Tonight he looks totally touchable. And I can see Uhura is touching."

"I don't get it." McCoy retorted. "What's he got that I don't?"

"Um, let's see…he's free of an ex-wife bleeding him dry that's essentially turned him into a bitter, bitter man." She smiled over at the doctor.

"Well, yeah, but name something else?" The doctor smiled at the beautiful young woman.

"Smart is sexy to a lot of woman, Leonard. And Spock is a genius." Gaila leaned her chin on her hand and dreamily smiled at the look on her best friend's face.

"Whatever. You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Why, doctor, I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. By this time, the song was over, but another one took it's place and Gaila let McCoy pull her close.

"We won't tell Jim about this when he gets back, okay?" He whispered.

"It doesn't really matter, Leonard. Jim and I, well, we're just friends." She whispered.

"With benefits?" He asked.

"Not tonight." She smiled up at him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

_**This may seem like it's moving fast, but they've known each other for two years and for me, this is where it begins :D**_

_**Ashayam: Beloved**_

* * *

When the song was over, Spock led Nyota back to their seats and ordered her another drink.

"Why, Commander, are you trying to get me drunk?" She laughed.

"No, I was merely concerned that you might be thirsty. Should I cancel the order?" His eyebrow shot up.

"No, I was teasing, sorry about that." Nyota picked up her drink and took a small sip. She didn't want to get drunk, she wanted to be perfectly cognizant of the entire time she had with Spock. "I wonder where Captain Pike is."

Spock looked over at the table where his contemporaries were seated and saw one wave him over.

"Nyota, please excuse me for a moment." He nodded at her.

"Of course." She followed him with her eyes to the group of officers.

"Ranson." Spock greeted the officer who had waved him over.

"Spock, Captain Pike came over while you were dancing and wanted me to let you know that he took off. Something about having to pick up his kids early tomorrow." He smiled up at the Vulcan. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you for the offer, however I really should leave as well. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen." He nodded.

"You too, Spock." Ranson smiled again. He never realized what a romantic the captain was. He set up the Vulcan. Shaking his head in amusement, he turned back to his companions.

Spock returned to Nyota and sat next to her. "It would appear Captain Pike has retired for the evening. He had early morning plans." He fingered the glass of water he ordered as he considered his options. He should really just leave, return to his apartment and get some work done. However, he found himself reluctant to leave the company of Nyota Uhura.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? It's so loud and crowded. I know of a small jazz club, it's not far and I think you'll like it." She held her breath, preparing herself for rejection.

"I would find this quite agreeable." He pushed his drink back and retrieved his credit disc and gave it to the bartender. The man waved him back.

"No need, the Captain took care of your order." He gave the couple a knowing nod.

"That was very kind of him." Nyota smiled at the bartender and slid off her stool. "Coming?" She turned to Spock.

"Yes, of course." He nodded back to the bartender and followed his assistant.

* * *

The jazz club was quite a contrast to the place they had left. The lights were low, the tables had generous space between them and the music wasn't too loud, just at the right volume for enjoyment yet still low enough to allow conversation at a decent decibel.

"Do you like it?" Nyota looked over at her companion, holding her breath for some unknown reason.

"It is quite pleasant. I prefer it to the dance club, although it was not as unacceptable as I had assumed it would be." He sipped at the Andorian brandy Nyota had ordered for them. Although he did not feel any of the effects from the alcohol, he found the flavor to be quite agreeable.

"I'm surprised. What did you like about that place?" She inquired.

He lifted one brow in her direction. "The company was exemplary."

"Oh." She was surprised at his answer and felt a blush spread up from her chest. "I thought it would've been the dance." She lightly laughed.

"That was most commendable, as well." He admitted.

Nyota looked down at her drink and smiled. She'd known Commander Spock for just over two years, one year as his student and one as his assistant and in her opinion they had developed a friendship in addition to their working relationship. She didn't know when it had happened, but one day she looked up at her professor and realized just how much he had come to mean to her. Just how strong her feelings were. Just how much she admired him, respected him and finally, just how deeply she had fallen in love with him. It had come on her quietly and slowly but that made it all that much more real.

The thing was, she had no idea how to broach the subject with him. If he were human, she'd know just how to handle these feelings, even though her experience with men was rather limited to her high school boyfriend and her college fling.

Once she was accepted to Star Fleet academy, she decided that any kind of relationship was out to the question. She had to concentrate on her career if she were going to be good enough to be considered for a star ship, and then she set her sites on the Enterprise. Any sacrifice was worth the Enterprise. And if she were totally honest with herself, being without a man in her life really didn't seem like all that much to forfeit.

She hadn't counted on Spock, she hadn't counted on this one man, whose honesty, integrity, brilliance, outshined any other person she had ever encountered. And she hadn't expected her reaction to him. It was as much physical as it was emotional. She wanted him and as far back as she could remember, she always got what she wanted. But he was an anomaly. And oh so special.

"Nyota?" Spock called her name again as she had not responded the first time. "Are you well?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. I have no idea where my head was." She shook her head to clear it.

"Well, from my vantage point it is still upon you shoulders." Spock countered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Was that a joke, Commander?"

"Merely an observation, Cadet." He responded.

They sat together in companionable silence while they attempted to listen to the jazz trio. Nyota only half listened as she had much of her attention on Spock. And Spock was too aware of the young woman sitting to his right to give the musicians his full notice. Her smell, her heat, her overall presence was almost overwhelming and he felt himself entrenched in all things Nyota.

"Nyota, the hour is late and I must to return to my apartment to complete some reports." Spock finally spoke.

"You're right. I have some translations that I should've been working on tonight as well." She smiled at him. "Thank you so much for coming here with me."

"Thank you for suggesting it. This was quite a pleasant departure from my usual Friday evenings." He paid their bill and rose, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and shivered as she felt a surge of electricity course through her body.

Once outside, Spock looked around for a shuttle.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for shuttle service. But it's a lovely night, we can walk." She held onto his arm and removed her shoes, wiggling her toes. "Ahh, that feels good." Nyota giggled at the look on Spock's face.

"Are you confident that this is a sanitary action?" Spock asked.

"Spock, really, I'm not that fragile as to pick up some disease from walking barefoot." She looped her arm in his and let him lead the way.

Her touch affected him in ways that could not be quantified. As a Vulcan, this contact with another person was quite undignified. Aside from the fact that he was empathic through touch, it was considered culturally inappropriate. However, throughout the whole of the evening, he relished, even sought out Nyota's touch.

Spock feelings were quite riotous and he was unsure what to do about this, which in and of itself was a cause of consternation. His body temperature was rising and he could feel his heart rate increase.

"Nyota…" He paused and turned to her. She looked into his eyes and caught her breath as she saw the passion burning deep within.

"Spock?" She asked, confusion showing in her face.

He shook his head and with a sound that was close to a growl, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Nyota." He ran his mouth down her jaw line to her neck. "Ashayam."

Nyota quickly recovered her composer and returned his kisses. "Yes, Spock. Yes." She met him kiss for kiss, touch for touch.

"Nyota, would you please accompany me back to my apartment?" His query was so formal, so respectful, but his tone was filled with such unadulterated passion and desire, it made his request almost a demand.

"Yes." She simply answered.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

**_M rated scenes follow, so if you don't like you can skip and not lose much of the plot_**

_**A few more Vulcan phrases, not sure if they are 100% correct, but you get the gist :)**_

**_Translations..._**

_**Vaksurik: beautiful**_

_**T'aitlu: my desire (not sure about this one)**_

_**T'katelau: my mate**_

_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee**_

* * *

In all their years of working together, Nyota had never seen his apartment. Spock lived off campus and as she lived in the student dorms, the opportunity never presented itself. If they spent time together after classes or office hours they would go to a small café or restaurant. It was always friendly, companionable, non-committal. But he had never invited her to his quarters. She walked through the living room, noting beautiful black and white photos of Vulcan and Earth on the walls, beautifully colored glass sculptures on various surfaces and bookshelves filled with volumes of text from all over the galaxy, it would appear.

"You have more books then I've seen in one place since my father's library at home." She exclaimed in delight.

"Most Terrans feel it's a waste, most prefer to download text onto their PADD. I appreciate the feel of the book in my hands, a preference I inherited from my mother." He confessed with an almost embarrassed tone. No one else would've notice the change in his tone, but Nyota was attuned to all his mannerisms and she felt the slight shift.

"I do, as well." She turned and walked into his arms. "I love the photos, did you take them?" Now that they were here, she was feeling nervous and was rambling a bit.

"No." His voice was controlled. "My mother took all these. As well as the ones from Terran." He had noticed her fingering a glass vase earlier.

"I purchased most of the glass art from a small gallery in the Mission district." He supplied.

"Really? They're lovely." It surprised her that he would live amongst such a diversity of color and beauty. She looked up into his face and her heart almost stopped at the desire she saw in his eyes. She swallowed.

"Tell me what you want."

Spock ran his hands down her arms, marveling at the softness. "I desire you, Nyota. I cannot wax poetic verse, I cannot make promises. I only know that I desire you more than I thought was possible."

Nyota moistened her lips. She knew what he could and couldn't offer her. She also knew that he felt more deeply than he could ever display to her. And she didn't care; after all, this was part of what attracted her to him, so she told him what had been in her heart for almost 2 years.

"I want you, Spock. I've wanted you for a long time and I'll want you for a longer time, I think. I'm not asking for poetry or promises. I just want you. Now and for as long as I can have you. I know who are you, Spock. And I want you, just as you are." She gingerly placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

His breath hitched as he saw her passion and lifted her in his arms, carrying her into his bedroom.

"Nyota, are you sure? I do not think I can stop once we begin." His voice was gravely, she'd never heard him like this, she felt heat blossom in her center and she thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. She was living her dream and she never wanted to wake up.

"Don't stop. Please, don't ever stop." She peppered kissed onto his cheeks and throat as he laid her on his bed. She was still holding onto her shoes, so he took them from her hand and laid them on his dresser.

"They are quite…fascinating. They…complement you." He stated. Spock unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, tossing it onto the armchair in the corner. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks before allowing his fingers to hover at the zipper of his jeans. Nyota licked her lips and lifted herself up on her elbows, her eyes darkening with desire.

Spock inwardly groaned as he looked at had and unzipped his pants. pushing them down, fully exposing his body to her. Nyota eyes widened as the realization hit her that Spock had worn no underwear. It so un-Spock like and somehow made this even more explicit.

"God, Spock, you are so beautiful." Her voice held awe.

He almost smirked as he went to her; he gently pulled her by her ankles, bringing her to the foot of his bed. His hands went to the tie at her neck, pulling at the bow, it easily released, freeing her breast to his perusal. His nostrils flared, the only facial indication that she was having an effect on him.

"Vaksurik." His voice was almost unrecognizable, so thick with passion. He pulled the dress the rest of the way off, tossing it on the chair with his shirt. She wore black lace panties that barely covered her neatly trimmed patch. His fingers hooked under the strings at her hips and he pulled them down her legs, relishing the fact that they were moist with her desire.

Lying down next to her, he ran his fingertips up from her hip to her waist. Nyota's breath was coming in short gasps as she writhed against Spock, trying to assuage the ache in her center.

"Spock, please, I need you." She looked up into his eyes and felt her breath leave her body. His eyes, which were the darkest she'd ever seen, were dilated and were pure black. The muscles in his jaw were flexing as he looked down at her.

"Nyota…" Spock ran his tongue over her throat, making his way down to take her hardened nipple his mouth, lightly biting down. Nyota arched up into him as she gasped.

Spock's heart was racing and his body temperature rose another degree. He felt as if he was on fire and the only thing, the only one who could quench it, was Nyota. He had to possess her, he had to claim her. He had to make her his and only his.

After showering her breasts with attention, he licked his way down to her belly button. He was drawn to a small ring that pierced through the skin there. He stopped his movement and looked up at her.

"Nyota? What is the purpose of this?" He lightly fingered the silver ring.

She chuckled. "It's a belly ring. My sister and I had it done the last time I was home on vacation. It was supposed to be a bonding thing, but my mother almost disowned me. Do you not like it?" She breathlessly asked.

"I do not dislike it, it is merely an anomaly. Unexpected. But I do believe I…like it." He nuzzled her stomach as he continued down her body. Nyota held her breath as Spock made his way to her center, spreading her nether lips with his fingers, he pushed his tongue in. She thought she heard him growl, but once he found that bundle of swollen nerves she lost all semblance of cohesive thought.

"Yes! Spock!" Her hands clutched at the sheets as her body arched up, pushing into her lover's face. She felt a wave building inside, or maybe it was outside…maybe it was…fuck, it didn't matter. It was everywhere. She was about to explode. "Spohkh!"

Spock gasped as he felt her juices burst into his mouth, he felt an irrational pride in the fact that he had caused the first of many orgasms she would experience tonight. He made his way up her body, spreading her legs apart with his. Supporting himself on his arms, he positioned himself between her thighs as he moved up to kiss her deeply.

"Nyota." He had never said her name quite like that and she almost came again. "I am going to enter you now." Nyota thought she should say something, but nothing could come out of her mouth but a strangled moan as she lifted up to greet him.

"Yes, yes." That was the only thing she could say. Yes, yes, it would always be yes.

Nyota's eyes widened as she felt him push into her entrance. It had been almost four years since she had had sex, and in the back of her mind, she had to admit it had been less than stellar. Thus the lack of need to find a sex partner. Until him, until Spock. And, oh, she gasped, he was big.

Spock positioned himself at her opening and pushed. She was so tight, he felt his eyes roll back in his head. "Nyota, Nyota…" He growled again and Nyota felt herself fall again before he was even all the way inside her.

She pushed up to meet him, gasping as he filled her. He stopped to allow her to adjust to his size, his forehead resting on hers.

"Are you alright?" His voice held barely contained passion.

Nyota looked up into his eyes. "Spock? Please, don't stop."

"I will not. I will not stop." He held her hands over her head and held onto her hip with his other hand as he pounded into her. Spock lost himself in her, he could see himself through her eyes, feel her emotions, her desire, her lust, her love.

"Nyota, yes, yes, my Nyota. Mine." His voice was harsh and his body relentless. Nyota relished each thrust as she raised her legs high on his waist; he found places in her body that she didn't even know had. He'd tilt her hips and begin again and Nyota tried to pull from his grasp as she felt herself falling again, trying to find purchase, but Spock kept her hands encased within his, allowing her to feel his power over her. He had to make her his, he had to make her know who she belonged to. And that was him. He could not tell her in words, he could only do it this way. She was attuned to him, she knew him, and he knew her.

He kept driving deep into her, pulling more out of her. He felt her walls tighten around him, pulling his orgasm from him. Pulling his very soul from him. His thrusts became erratic, one last deep push and he was over the precipice. He called her name as he shot deep inside of her.

"Nyota!" Spock fell onto her and quickly rolled to his side to keep from crushing her. Once he had regained his breath, he turned to her. He smoothed her hair from her face, looking into her eyes, seeing all that he had dared to hope for.

Nyota ran her finger up his face, over his lips, over his nose, between his eyes. She ran her finger across his forehead and traced around the edge of his ear, ending on the point. Her lips followed and she nipped at it.

"Spock." She whispered as her hand continued its journey.

"Nyota." He stilled her hand. "Nyota. Turn over." He demanded. Nyota looked up at him before complying, the heat heavy in her core at the look in his eyes, the sound of his voice.

"Spock, please…" She lay on her stomach, unsure of what her lover was going to do, but too entrenched in her haze of passion to care.

Spock's jaw clenched as he lifted Nyota up, her back flush against chest. He spread her legs open and positioned himself between them. Sliding into her, she heard him whisper several words in his language between his moans and growls and groans. 'Tu aitlu. Ashayam. T'Katelau. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.'

As before, Spock's love making was intense, real, deep. He reached around her and used his fingers to work her engorged bud, bringing her to completion. She screamed out her orgasm.

Nyota felt Spock waver, she knew he was close as well, but before he was finished he brought his mouth to the nape of her neck and bit down. She was shocked at the action, but before she could react she felt another orgasm wash over her, eliciting another scream of completion and satisfaction before collapsing beneath her Vulcan lover.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

* * *

Spock rolled onto his side bringing her with him. "Are you well, Nyota?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Spock? What's up with this?" She raised her hand to the back of her neck and brought it away bloodied. Spock jumped up from his bed and returned from the bathroom with a wash cloth and disinfectant.

"I apologize, Nyota. I…I lost control. I lost control of my emotions. Please, forgive…" Nyota lifted her fingers to his mouth.

"Shh, we made love. I lost control, too. Next time I'll do the biting." She smiled at him before turning around to allow Spock to clean her bite mark. She had to admit, she was a little turned on by the fact that he had marked her as his.

"Noyta, you do not understand. When a Vulcan, when he loses control…I am very strong, stronger than any human, I would never wish to harm you." He ran the cloth over his mark and felt a surge of possessiveness rear up.

"Spock, please." She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "What we did, how we made love, it was more than I could've ever imagined. You are more than I could ever dream of." She kissed him.

"I do not know if I can be what you desire in a mate, but I would like to be. I…what we did tonight, it was more than sexual intercourse." His jaw twitched. Nyota knew that meant he was feeling something very strongly and she believed it was her that he was feeling strongly about.

"I love you, Spock. I couldn't be with you like this if I weren't." She smiled. "So, yes, I know it was more than just sex." She stretched and laid back. "Is it okay if we take a little nap? It's been years since I've has sex and believe me when I say it was nothing like what we did."

"Really?" He asked, one brow rose.

Nyota chuckled. "Spock, are you fishing?"

"I do not understand. How can I be fishing if I am in bed with you?" He was genuinely confused.

"Fishing is an idiom for searching for a complement." She supplied.

"Then no, I am not 'fishing.'" He replied.

"No, I suppose you are not." She looked into his eyes.

"Why has it been years since you have participated in sexual intercourse?" Spock questioned.

"You really want to know?" She replied.

"Nyota, I would not have asked if I did not wish for an answer." He calmly stated. It was odd to her how he could've been almost animalistic for hours while they made love and then ten minutes later he was back to his old Vulcan self.

"Well, since you asked." She shrugged. "Okay, so let me start at the beginning…"

"Beginning? There is a beginning?" Spock interrupted.

"Will you let me talk?" There was a trace of impatience in her voice.

"Yes, of course, please accept my apology for interrupting you." He nodded at her to continue.

Nyota huffed, place her leg over Spock's and resumed her story. "So, the first time I had sex was with my first boyfriend in high school. I was 17 and getting ready to attend the University of Nairobi. My boyfriend, who I'd been with for two years, we thought we should seal the deal before we were separated for a period of time." She sighed and ran her hand down Spock's stomach. "It was nothing to write home about. We actually broke up before I left."

"Define 'nothing to write home about', please." Spock requested.

"It was pretty awful, we were both inexperienced and, well, it was awkward, uncomfortable and just bad. Nothing to write home about merely means that it was an experience that was forgettable and would not necessitate informing anyone regarding said act."

"I see. Fascinating." Spock pulled Nyota over to lie on top of him. "Is there more to your story?"

"Do you really want to know about this?" Nyota wasn't sure how to take this.

"Only if you wish to share this information." He was tracing patterns on her back and she was feeling fluttery.

"There really isn't that much to share. At University I started dating a psych major and we had sex a few times. To be honest, I never had an orgasm during sex. He said I just wasn't all that good at it. And I think he was right, I mean, I just wasn't really all that into him so why should he be all that into me?" She buried her head in his neck and Spock felt increased heat on her face.

"Why should this cause you embarrassment? Obviously your past partners were unaware of how to activate your erogenous zones. The fault lies with them, not you. Of course, if you had showed them your preferences…"

"I didn't know my preferences, Spock." She pushed back to look into his face. "And I think we can stop talking about this now."

"If you wish." He took a deep breath and moved Nyota to lay by his side again. "You should rest, we were quite vigorous in our copulation and I would not wish for you to suffer from exhaustion."

Nyota chuckled. "Too late."

"Nyota, I apologize if…" She put her finger over his mouth to stop him

"I'm just kidding. All I need is a little sleep and I'll be fine."

"If you are sure." He moved her finger from his lips. "Nyota, it would…please me if you would stay here for the weekend."

She smiled sleepily at him. "I'm sure that could be arranged. I'll just need to get some clothes and my PADD and I'm all yours."

"This is acceptable." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her temple before pulling a sheet over their cooling bodies.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

_**I decided to present a different sort of T'Pring in this universe, you'll meet her this chapter. Hope you like her!**_

_**Ashayam: beloved**_

* * *

Spock woke within the hour and looked down at his sleeping bed mate. It may be ill-advised to engage in this sort of relationship with a student, he thought to himself, but as she was no longer his student and if they were discreet, he felt this could be a very logical path. He was far too entrenched in Nyota to ever let her go. So, as there was no option, he would make it feasible.

Quietly rising, he showered quickly before dressing in his Terran clothes. He left a note on his pillow informing Nyota that he stepped out to retrieve breakfast items and exited the apartment. Before entering the small bakery on the street level of his apartment building, Spock's attention was drawn to a small Bikram Yoga studio and boutique. He reasoned that they would have acceptable items Nyota would need to return to her dorm and retrieve any items she would need to stay with him until tomorrow night. And she would not have to wear the dress from the night before. He paused at the feeling in his chest when he thought of someone else seeing her in that dress, he'd felt it last night and it returned when he considered it. Shaking his head, he resolved to meditate on these reactions when he returned home.

He entered the shop and perused the items. "Excuse me, sir, may I help you?" A young woman greeted him with a smile.

"Yes, I wish to purchase a few items for my…girlfriend." He allowed the girl lead him to a round rack.

"What size is she?"

Spock thought for a moment. "She is approximately your size but 1 ½" taller."

"Oh, okay, so she's a size small. What items did you have in mind?" She smiled again.

Spock exited the store 15 minutes later with two t-shirts, a sports bra and several pair of panties – he rationalized that she might need them for other visits – a pair of pants and a pair of sandals. He felt she would approve of the colors, but kept the receipt, in case he was in error.

Once he had purchased several pastries and a cup of coffee, he headed back up to his apartment, quite pleased with himself. He realized this was a human emotion, but he could not seem to push it away, so he gave up and went back to Nyota.

* * *

Spock changed into his meditation pants and a t-shirt, lit his incense and candles and sat down in an attempt to calm his mind. He had to rationalize his new found emotions in regards to Nyota, they were so strange. His human side recognized what they were, but his Vulcan mind was in turmoil. He had to reconcile both.

Nyota stretched and smiled at the welcoming soreness she felt throughout the body. She sat up and looked around for her lover.

"Spock?" She called out. Seeing a black robe on the end of the bed, she swung her legs over the edge and grabbed for it. It didn't seem like something Spock would own, it was made of silk and was very luxurious. She'd have to ask him about it, she thought with a small smile.

"Nyota?" Spock leaned against the door jam, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied his lover, his eyes darkening with desire. "Are you in need of sustenance?"

"I could eat, but I would love a cup of coffee. I don't suppose you have any?" She knew they only drank tea in his office or when they went to lunch. Nyota felt a blush sweep over her cheeks at the way Spock was staring at her.

"I do not, but I went out this morning and brought back a cup for you." He went to her and held his hand out. She felt her breath catch and she took it.

"Where did you get this robe?" She was feeling a little nervous, thus rambling was usually the result. "It can't be Vulcan, can it? I mean, I've seen ceremonial robes and I've seen…"

"It was a gift, Nyota." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, taking in her scent.

"Spock…" She sighed into his mouth.

"Nyota." He let his hands slide inside the robe, feeling her smooth skin quiver beneath his fingers. Spock pushed the garment from her shoulders; letting is pool on the floor at her feet.

"You're insatiable." She groaned out as she melted into him.

"Indeed." He gently pushed her back onto the bed before quickly disrobing.

* * *

Spock stared up at the ceiling attempting to center his mind without leaving her side. This was something he had desired for a very long time. He'd felt it when she first entered his room as his student. The gleam in her eye, the intelligence that was incomparable to any other student, to several Vulcans even. She set his mind and his body on fire and he felt his logic and his emotions at war.

She was esthetically pleasing to him. More so than any other woman he had met on Earth or on Vulcan or on any other planet he had visited. He felt a heat invade his body when she was near him. He found himself inventing reasons to be near her. Her eyes, so full of questions. Her mouth, so easy to smile in triumph and so easy to laugh at herself when she made a mistake. Her body, so toned and well proportioned, her perfectly formed legs in her ridiculous Academy uniform, long, lean, strong. And the beautiful color of her flawless skin. He noticed everything about the girl.

So much so, that he had called off his engagement not long after she became his assistant…

_Once Cadet Nyota Uhura was no longer his student and had been taken on as his assistant Spock had contacted his 'fiancé', it would be the first time they had spoken to each other as adults. The only other time they had met was as children when they were betrothed._

"_Spock, this is unexpected." T'Pring looked at her fiancé, unblinking._

"_Greetings, T'Pring, may I query as to your health?" He knew he was wasting time, but for some unknown reason he was finding this very difficult._

"_I am sure you did not contact me to inquire after my health, Spock. May I be so bold as to question your motivation?" It struck Spock that she was a very serene woman._

"_Very well. I would like your permission to dissolve our engagement. I realize the need to contact my father is essential, but I sought to contact you first." He looked into her eyes and noted a small twitch on one brow._

"_This would be agreeable to me. May I ask as to the reasoning behind your decision?" She asked._

"_There are several, but the foremost is that I have become acquainted with a woman and although there have been no gestures on either of our persons, I felt it would be respectful to inform you of this revelation." He honestly answered._

"_I see. I, as well, have met someone that I would desire pursuing a possible bondmate." She admitted._

_Spock tilted his head to one side and questioned his betrothed. "You have been on Betazed for the last 9 last years with your family. Is he of Vulcan descent or…" _

"_This does not really concern you, but as you have been quite forthcoming with your motivation, I shall do the same for you. He is of Betazoid descent, as my father is Ambassador here, I feel he may be a bit more open to this." She paused. "However, even if he is not, I shall make my own decisions regarding this aspect of my future." Her voice firm with conviction._

"_Thank you for your honesty, T'Pring. I shall keep this in confidence and contact my father with my own, personal reasons for dissolving our contract." He responded._

"_And what would those be, Spock?" She asked with a raised brow._

"_I feel that my time with Star Fleet would be a determent to your advancement in your chosen field. And as I desire to be placed on a star ship with a deep space mission, it would be highly unfair to you as I am bound to be in space for years at a time..." He calmly explained._

"_Indeed, all this is quite true and I concur. If that is all, Spock, I will end this transmission." She waited._

"_It is, live long and prosper, T'Pring." He lifted his hand in Vulcan salute._

"_Live long and prosper, Spock." She ended transmission._

It had been the correct decision; Spock knew that with complete certainty. He turned on his side to study Nyota. She had a small smile on her lips as he ran his finger gently over her bottom lip. She moaned and turned towards him.

"Spock." She whispered.

"Yes, I am here." He pulled her into his arms.

"Don't go." She was still half asleep and must've been having a dream, Spock theorized.

"Never, ashayam, never." He whispered.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

* * *

Nyota fished through her small purse and found a band for her hair, sweeping it up into a high pony tail; she bound it and left the bathroom.

"Thank you for the clothes, it would've been…awkward to go out in the dress I wore last night." She smiled at Spock. She had been so touched that he had gone out to fetch her coffee, but was absolutely astonished by his thoughtfulness at buying her clothes. And the fact that they all fit her…he was perfect, she sighed to herself.

"I assumed as much. I would have been uncomfortable as well with you wearing that dress at this hour of the day." He supplied, in his own mind he had to admit he hated the thought of anyone else ever seeing her in that dress.

Nyota smiled again and nodded.

"I shouldn't be more than an hour. I just need to grab a few things. I really hope my roommate is gone." Nyota took Spock's hand in hers and smiled up at him. "You still want me to stay tonight, don't you?"

"I would not have asked if I did not." Spock laid his hand on her cheek.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit." She turned and headed for the door. Screw this she thought, we spent last night and this morning making love and I am not leaving here with a smile and a hand shake.

She turned around and marched to stand directly in front of the Vulcan.

"Nyota?" Spock questioned.

"Spock." She took his face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him, pushing her tongue against his lips until he opened to her. "I love you. I need you to know that. Last night meant so much to me; you mean so much to me."

"Noyta, I…last night…" He laid his forehead against hers. "It was more than satisfactory. It was…you know what it meant to me, Nyota. Please."

She chuckled. "I know, I don't need poetry or promises. I just need you. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Okay, so where the hell have you been?" Nyota barely had time to walk through her door when Gaila was on top of her. "I was worried sick! You weren't answering your comm," she grabbed Nyota's purse, "was it even on?"

"Gaila, calm down, please. I'm sorry if I worried you, I just thought you'd be busy. You know, you usually are on a Friday night." Nyota stated guiltily.

"Where were you?" Gaila eyes popped wide open. "Oh my god, are those teeth marks on your neck?" She reached over and pulled Nyota's shirt down. "Nyota, you just sit down and tell me what the hell happened!"

Gaila pulled Nyota over to her bed and sat her down next to her. "Spill!"

Nyota sighed and stood up. She might as well get her things together as she talked. She pulled out a canvas tote and began to pack a few things.

"Okay, well, you know Spock was at the club last night, right?" She tossed in a pair of jeans, one more t-shirt and a sweatshirt. "I kinda went home with him."

"Kinda? Or you did and he bit you?" Gaila was worried about her innocent friend. She invested hours trying to convince her human roommate to loosen up, she was almost as pent up as Professor Spock, but Nyota had a one track mind. Well, two if you counted her obsession with the Vulcan. She studied, did extra projects and met with Spock whenever he called on her. She was happy for her friend, if this what she really wanted, but Gaila was concerned she had gotten in a little over head if the bite marks and bruises were anything to go by. "I mean, I wanted you to get laid, but really, Nyota, this borders on s and m."

"No it doesn't. You just don't understand Vulcan mating habits. But I am not going to regale you with that. Just know that I spent the last 8 hours making love with the most fascinating man in the Universe and I am going to spend the rest of the weekend with him, hopefully making lots more love." She gathered the rest of the things she needed and grabbed her computer and PADD. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night. And Gaila, this is in the strictest of confidence. No one can know about us."

"Why, it isn't against protocol." Gaila countered.

"No, but I want to keep this just between us for now. Vulcans are very private people. Please?" She begged.

"Well, he shouldn't have left such a huge hole on your neck." She slyly whispered.

"I heard that. And Gaila, it was so hot." Nyota smiled.

"Oh please, I really don't want to hear about hot Vulcan sex. Well, maybe I do." She cracked.

"I have to go." Nyota kissed her roommate and left with a definite skip to her step.

* * *

Spock reclined on his couch, his back against the armrest, his legs up, Nyota snuggled up next to him as she read though her transcripts. He suddenly realized just how comfortable he was with this woman. The situation should have been unacceptable, the constant touching, the whispers, the sighs. But it was quite the opposite. He found himself dreading the end of tomorrow. It was very un-Vulcan like, he thought to himself without censure.

"I think I've done enough here." She yawned, laying her PADD on the coffee table. "How about you?"

"I'm sufficiently satisfied with the amount of assignments I've perused." He laid his PADD down as well.

Nyota looked up at him. "Not to scare you off or anything, but I could really get used to this." She snuggled a little deeper into his embrace.

"Why would this statement 'scare me off'"? He asked.

"Because most men…" She shook her head. Spock was most certainly not most men. "Just forget I said anything."

"I must admit, I too am reluctant to allow you to leave." Spock pulled her a little tighter to his chest. "I am unused to this…this feeling, this emotion, this need, yet I will not attempt to control it. As long as it causes you no discomfort."

Nyota smiled. "It causes no discomfort. Actually, the only distress I seem to experience is when I am not in your presence."

"I too experience this same affliction." The corner of his mouth quirked and he leaned down to look into Nyota's eyes. "It would appear we need to extend the amount of time we spend together."

"It would seem the most logical thing to do." She move up slightly and caressed Spock's cheek before kissing him. It was a chaste, sweet kiss.

* * *

Nyota rolled onto her stomach and studied her sleeping Vulcan. His body was perfection, toned and well muscled, his skin flawless, it reminded her of alabaster only with a slight green tinge. His facial features were striking; she could look at him endlessly.

And his hands, she looked at the one that was still on her hip. They were the most beautiful appendages she ever seen. Well, she almost giggled to herself, next to that appendage that also brought her such pleasure. This man was everything she had ever imagined in the past two years and more. And he was hers. She was not letting him go, not now, not ever.

"What are you thinking of, Nyota." Spock softly asked her.

She started at his question. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was not quite asleep. Are you well?" He shifted and pulled her into his arms.

"I've never been so well." She pushed herself deeper into him, throwing her leg across his hips. "I feel that I'm where I'm supposed to be and I've never been happier."

"I as well, my Nyota. I as well." He kissed the top of her head before pulling her atop him to straddle his hips.

* * *

Spock, m'man, sorry about deserting you at the club. I just needed to make an early night of it so I could pick up my kids." Chris Pike sat across from Spock in his office. "So, was the night edifying or do I need to call in Professor Klein and give him the bad news?" The Captain smiled.

"I shall continue teaching my elementary Vulcan classes." The Vulcan turned from his computer screen to face his mentor. "Was it your intention that I spend the evening with Cadet Uhura?"

"Well, maybe not an intention, but a…hope?" Chris squinted at the younger man. "Was it a nice evening?"

"A nice evening?" Spock rested his chin on his steepled fingers. "Indeed, it was most pleasant."

"Did you and the young lady spend the rest of the evening at the club?" Chris was going to find out what went on between the two intellectuals if it was the last thing he did.

"Actually, no. Cadet Uhura suggested we retire to a small jazz club to listen to a trio. It was most…enjoyable." Spock narrowed his eyes at the Captain. "Well, sir, if there is nothing else, I need to prepare for my next…"

"Spock! For heaven's sake! Did you take the young woman back to your place?" Chris was not going to be dismissed.

"Sir, this is highly inappropriate. I do not wish to discuss my relationship to Nyota, it is personal and…" Spock was cut off by Captain Pike's whoop.

"Good job, man! Our Cadet is an outstanding young woman and you couldn't do better with the cream of Vulcan." He stood and Spock joined him, confusion showing on his face by the slight furrow between his brows. Pike slapped him on one shoulder.

"I'll see you on Thursday for dinner. The usual place?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, Manchester Pub would be fine." Spock responded.

"Good. Oh, you can bring the cadet along if you want. She might want to see how you toss a dart." He chuckled. As he was leaving, Nyota was entering.

"Captain Pike, sir." She stood at attention.

"At ease, cadet." He gave her a huge grin. "Have a good day!"

"You as well, Captain." Nyota turned to Spock with a questioning face.

"Please, Nyota, do not ask." He sighed. Spock had quickly surmised that his mentor and friend had 'set him up.' And although he was exceptionally pleased by the outcome, he was loath to discuss it with Nyota. Yet.

"Are you free Thursday evening?" He asked her.

"Yes." The confused look on her face not yet gone.

"The captain invited you to join us for dinner at the English pub on Alpine Street. Would you be open to this endeavor?"

Nyota laughed as she realized what the captain had done. What a little matchmaker, she thought.

"Yes, I would like that very much. It'll give me a chance to buy him a thank you drink." She offered.

"A thank you drink?" Spock turned his head to one side, waiting for an explanation. Nyota smiled at her lover's slight confusion.

"Yes, if he hadn't of set us up, I would've had to devise a plan to seduce you. So, since I let you seduced me instead, I feel I owe him pints for days." She laughed.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**All the usual disclaimer, I own nothing, I make no monies, this is just for fun...**_

**_I've moved forward a bit, I want to establish the relationship before we move to the Enterprise. Please read and review, feedback alway appreciated 8)_**

* * *

_**About 3 months later…**_

"Nyota?" Spock looked over at his assistant.

"Yes?" Nyota had her head bent over her computer screen, finishing up Spock's syllabus for the next semester.

"As you know, my mother will be here in 2 days time for a short visit before joining my father in Vienna." He stated.

Nyota looked up at her lover in confusion. "Yes, I do know. Is there some sort of problem?" Spock very rarely, if ever repeated his itinerary to her.

"I would like you to join us for dinner on her first night here. I would like to inform her of our plans to bond." His face was as stoic as ever, but Nyota could see the tell-tale signs of anxiety playing between his brows.

Smiling, she rose from her chair and went to him. "Spock, really? I…yes, please. I would be more than honored to share our news with your mother." Nyota giggled and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his neck. "Are you sure, baby?"

Spock had gotten used to her pet names, but for some reason when she called him 'baby', in that certain tone, all his blood seemed to drop. "Nyota, this is not the correct place to be…Nyota, please." He gently pushed against her and she laughed and jumped off his lap.

"You are so cute sometimes, I can barely stand it." She leaned against his desk and looked down at him. "But, back to the question at hand. Are you sure you want to talk to your mother this visit? I mean, we did decide to wait until after graduation and after I find out which ship I'll be assigned to before we get married."

"It would seem appropriate as your family is already informed as to our future plans. I would not want my mother to feel, what is the term?" He paused for a moment.

"Left out?" Nyota supplied.

"Yes, 'left out.' She is human, after all, and she may feel slighted. I do not wish to insult her."

They had already made the trip together to her family's place in Nairobi to inform them that Spock had asked her to 'marry' him. Nyota had requested that Spock refrain from calling the ceremony a 'bonding'.

Her family had been surprised to say the least, but when they saw how their daughter was with her 'fiancé', they did what they had always done. Accepted unconditionally what their head-strong eldest daughter wanted and made plans for a wedding.

Spock had not yet told his family of his plans. Nyota thought he might tell his mother as they spoke weekly. But he had not found the opportune moment. 'It may seem very human of me, Nyota, but I believe this is of the upmost significance and as such must be shared with equal decorum.' She had smiled and kissed him.

"Okay then!" Nyota clapped her hands together. "I'm excited. Where shall we take her for dinner? Oh, I know, there's that great Thai place in the Castro, we can go there. Or, maybe that Indian place, they do a great vegetarian samosa."

Spock almost smiled at her enthusiasm. "My mother enjoys Indian food. I shall make reservations for 1900 hours."

"I'll do it." She smiled down at him. "Hey, have I told you today how much I love you?" Nyota took his hands and pulled him up.

"Yes, this morning after I performed…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Well, I didn't mean during or after any sex act. Just regular, everyday, me looking deeply into your eyes, like now, and telling you that I love you more than anything in the whole entire galaxy. Have I?" She sighed.

"No, within those parameters, you have not." This time Spock could not completely stop the small smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. Only this woman could do this to him, make him feel such joy, such happiness, that he disregarded his upbringing.

"Well, I do. And when you give me that little smile, well. You are gonna get sooo lucky tonight, Commander Spock." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sultry smile.

"Really, Cadet? I was under the impression that I got 'lucky' on most evenings and mornings, as well." He pulled her into his embrace.

"Whoa! A smile AND a joke on the same day? This is so going on my calendar. And lucky is going to take on a whole new meaning, mister." She lifted on brow before leaning up and kissing her man.

"Indeed." He returned her kiss wholeheartedly. "I shall look forward to it."

* * *

Amanda was quite pleased that Spock had invited his assistant, Nyota Uhura, to dine with them. She got the impression from her last visit that there was more to there relationship then just the professional side. But as her son was half Vulcan and as she had lived the last 40 years on Vulcan, she did not press for any information.

"Nyota, my dear, you look lovely." Amanda spoke to the young woman sitting to her right. "Doesn't she Spock?"

"Nyota always looks lovely, Mother." Spock was perusing the menu and missed the look of shock that crossed his mother's face. She turned to look at Nyota, who also had her face buried in the menu, but Amanda could see the blush that went from the young woman's cheeks down to her throat.

Tonight was going to be very interesting, that was for sure, Amanda thought to herself.

Once there order was taken, Amanda turned to her son. "So, Spock, how has the school year been going?"

"Quite well, mother. No different than any other, actually. Although Nyota's assistance has been appreciated by myself and by my students. They seem to enjoy her tutoring a bit more than mine." He responded.

"That's only because they tend to be intimidated by you. Once you begin working with them, they understand how lucky they are to get one-on-one time with you." She laughed.

Amanda looked between the two of them and suddenly a light went off. Her son was in love and it would appear that Nyota reciprocated his feelings. She took a deep breath and waited for them to tell her.

"Mother, there was actually a specific reason for Nyota joining us for dinner this evening." Spock took a small inhalation, causing Amanda eyes to widen for a moment. Her son was nervous and it was showing on his face. She looked over at Nyota, who held the same emotion on her face. Amanda smiled; she already loved this girl for allowing her to see this side of her son.

"Yes." Amanda calmly waited.

"I have asked Nyota to become my bondmate and she has accepted. We have already told her family and they would like to have a traditional ceremony in Nairobi." His words were just a bit rushed for the Vulcan, and the confusion at his nervousness showed in his face, but he also felt a great relief at finally telling his mother.

"Ms Grayson, we would've told you sooner, but we both wanted to tell you the news in person." Nyota added.

"Oh, my dears, I cannot tell you how happy I am. Spock, when you called off your engagement with T'Pring I was so afraid you would be alone. But this is so wonderful, you fell in love and you made a commitment to someone…I am so happy I could just cry!" Amanda smiled as she took her son's hand in her own. "I can live a contented life now, knowing that someone loves you as much as I do."

"Mother, please." Spock was feeling a little uncomfortable at his mother's emotional outburst.

"Oh, Spock, let her tell you. You let me tell you everyday." Nyota gave him a sly smile.

"Nyota, we shall not discuss personal matters at this time." He then turned to his mother, who was smiling like that Cheshire cat from the stories she use to read to him. "Please mother, I must protest. You must remember…"

"Spock, I do apologize. But you must allow me to express a bit of my emotional human reactions from time to time. Now it has past, and I shall be the picture of decorum." Amanda reduced her wide smile to a small upturn at the corners of her mouth. "Son, I can't seem to attract the server's attention. Do you think you could go to the bar and retrieve a glass of chardonnay for me?"

"Yes, of course, mother." He sighed with relief. "Nyota, do you desire any refreshment?"

"Yes, thank you, Spock. Just my usual." She smiled up at him. He nodded and made his way to the bar.

Amanda turned to her future daughter-in-law. "Oh, this is so exciting! I am going to arrange another trip out here soon so we can get to know one another better. Possibly I can meet your family? Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes, most agreeable. But we have to spring it on Spock slowly; he's having a bit of trouble with all this emotion." She smiled.

"Yes, well I think we both could see that coming." She moved in close to the young woman. "Nyota, I don't mean to be too personal, but, well, there is something we must speak of." She looked up to see that her son was still waiting for their drinks.

"Yea, ma'am?" Nyota asked.

"It involves sexual intimacy. I realize this may be very personal, but when Vulcans engage in intercourse…" Nyota held her hand up to stop her from going any further.

"Oh, ma'am, please. I'm not sure how to say this, but Spock and I, we've um, we've already…" She felt herself flushing with embarrassment.

"No need to elaborate, dear." She smiled at the younger woman.

* * *

"Spock?" Amanda called to her son.

"Yes, Mother." Spock turned from making tea.

"Do you wish me to speak to your father of this turn of events?" She asked evenly.

"I was planning on informing him on my next visit to Vulcan. Actually, Nyota and I will be attending the Vulcan Symposium on Federation Languages next month. She is presenting a paper on Trill ancient languages. It was a request from the Vulcan committee at Star Fleet." Spock turned back to brew tea for his mother.

"Very impressive, Spock." Amanda raised an eyebrow in a very Vulcan manner.

"Yes, Mother, she is a very impressive human." He brought the tea pot and two cups to the table.

"Do you wish join me in Vienna to visit with your father?" She quietly asked as she sipped her tea.

"I do appreciate the offer, Mother; however I feel that at this time it would not be advantageous to either of us." He sipped at his tea, as well.

"He does love you, Spock. You do know that." Amanda looked at her son.

"Mother, this is irrelevant. He is my father. This is merely a fact." He shrugged.

"Spock, remember, I am your mother." She chuckled.

"How could I ever forget this verity." He dryly replied.

Amanda's eyes flew open in surprise. "Spock? Was that sarcasm?"

He looked up his mother, his eyebrow arched, his mouth lifted at one corner. "Mother, I was merely stating another fact."

"I do believe Nyota has quite a charming effect on you." She rose and placed a light kiss on her son's forehead before heading to the guest room to pack.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

_**Wani ra yana ro aisha: I love you**_

_**K'diwa: beloved**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**On Vulcan…**_

Nyota bit her lower lip trying to keep herself from screaming out Spock's name as he pounded deeply into her. She threw her head back and arched her body as she was overcome.

"Spock!" Nyota looked up into his eyes. "Wani ra yana ro aisha."

"And I you, k'diwa." He kissed her deeply and released himself inside her womb. Spock rolled off his mate and attempted to regulate his breathing and heart rate. Looking over at her, he ran his hand over her cheek. "You must return to your rooms, Nyota"

"I hate that I can't share your bed." She snuggled into his embrace.

"This is not done in Vulcan culture. According to doctrine, we should not share a bed unless we are mated." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder.

"Mmm, but what about Pon Farr? What if you need…?" He cut her off with a kiss.

"This is the only time unbound Vulcans can mate without the benefit of being betrothed." Spock explained.

She pushed her up on one elbow. "Did you?"

"You wished to discuss your past in regards to sexual activity, however I feel I must respect any past encounters as there were others involved." He answered.

Nyota's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, I'm not sure how to take that." She sighed. "Okay, I'll just chalk it up to you being a gentleman who does not kiss and tell." She pushed herself up and kissed him. "Were they all Vulcan women?" She prodded.

"Nyota." Spock's voice was patient, yet she knew the tone meant the subject was closed.

"Okay, fine. So, I'll meet you for breakfast." Nyota began to rise from Spock's bed, but he stopped her and pulled her back down.

"Maybe a few more minutes?" He lay on top of her and spread her legs open with his. Spock groaned as he entered her. "I cannot quench the fire that burns for you, k'diwa."

"Don't try then." He pushed deeply into her core, causing Nyota to gasp. "Ashaya!"

Spock thrust in and out of her, murmuring her name, murmuring his love, murmuring his intent. "Nyota, never leave." His voice was rough with passion and desire. And Nyota felt it, fear.

"I will never leave you, k'diwa. You are my life." She arched into him as she felt herself breaking apart. One more push and Spock followed behind, spending himself deep within her. He groaned and rubbed at the marks on her arms that he knew would bruise by morning.

"I apologize, Nyota. I could not control my desire. I will not…" Nyota silenced her lover with a kiss.

"I already told you; never apologize for loving me, for wanting me." She smiled sleepily at him and looked at her arms. "If this is the price I have to pay for loving you, well…not such a problem. I have to go back to my room now or I'll never leave. I'll see you in the morning." Nyota kissed him once more and quickly slid her robe on before leaving.

* * *

Nyota sat at Amanda's kitchen table as she drank her tea and listened to her future mother-in-law tell her of her life on Vulcan.

"I think if I had to do it over, well, I may have taken Spock back to Earth. I honestly think his life would've been easier there." She stated sadly.

"I don't know, he's more Vulcan than human in so many ways. He may have had just as rough a time with his peers there." Nyota theorized.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but we'll never know." Amanda sat across from the younger girl. "So, are you prepared for your presentation?"

"I am, but I was hoping to get your opinion about what I should wear. I brought my Star Fleet uniforms, but I'm unsure which one would be most appropriate." Nyota bit at her lower lip.

"Oh! I have a thought." Amanda stood up and grabbed Nyota's hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Nyota looked at her self in Lady Amanda's mirror. She had insisted the younger woman try on one of her ceremonial robes. It was a beautiful shade of gray mauve shot with threads of silver. The collar came up high on her long neck and the sleeves fell to below her waist. It was beautiful. But Nyota felt a fraud for wearing it.

"It's so lovely, Lady Amanda, but I feel I may insult many Vulcans as I do not deserve to wear such robes." The younger woman looked at her boyfriends' mother in the mirror.

"Nonsense. This is merely a robe I would wear to a dinner or function. It does not have class distinction and is certainly not a ceremonial robe. These were made for me to blend in. And they are totally appropriate as a sign of respect for the planet sponsoring this symposium. The heads of the Vulcan houses would see it as an honor to their culture." She laughed. "These Vulcans always speak of their logic, but I've known more than a few to have an ego, and this would feed it very nicely."

"Well, if you're sure this would be appropriate, I would love to wear this. But I do not want to embarrass Spock or Ambassador Sarek." She ran her hand over the silk like fabric.

Amanda smiled as she proceeded to style Nyota's hair. "No, they would be quite proud. But naturally, they would never say so."

When she was finished, Nyota stood up and admired the wonderful work Lady Amanda had done on her hair. She had wound it up in a top knot and interwoven strands of silver throughout . She had never felt so lovely or so Vulcan-like, it caused her demeanor to adjust as well. "It's beautiful. I feel like a princess." She turned and gave the older woman a hug and kiss.

"Oh." Amanda was taken aback, but quickly retuned the affection. "You will shine like no Vulcan woman, I can assure you. Wait, just a bit of kohl around your eyes and you will be set."

"Thank you so much!" Nyota smiled. She turned at the knock on the door.

"Mother, Nyota." It was Spock. "We must leave within 7 minutes if we are to arrive at the auditorium in time for your presentation. The door opened revealing his mother.

"Oh, Spock. We're ready, we were just waiting for you." Amanda smiled. She went to stand by her son as Nyota followed. She smiled up at her lover.

"What do you think? Lady Amanda thought it would be a sign of respect. Are you alright with my appearance?" She inwardly smiled as she saw that special look in his eyes at the sight of her.

"Yes, indeed. It will be taken as such. We must leave." He handed Nyota her Padd and put his arm out for her to take. Sarek was waiting at the bottom of the staircase and his brow rose as he took in Cadet Uhura's appearance.

Sarek, as Spock did, extended his arm for his wife to take. "This was your doing?" He calmly asked.

"Indeed. She was unsure what would be the most suitable attire for her presentation. I assured her your Vulcan council would appreciate her deference to their culture." She tilted her head to look up at her husband.

"Indeed. You were correct, wife." The elder Vulcan responded.

"Thank you, husband." Amanda kept her smile to her eyes only.

* * *

The number of presentations was limited to five before the formal dinner. Nyota's was the last to be given and she was very nervous. She looked up at Spock.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" She asked him, her eyes wide.

"Because your paper is exceptional and you were requested both by Star Fleet and by the Vulcan committee. You will be fine. The information is flawless and your presentation is backed by logic." He moved closer to her ear. "And you look beautiful and most in the audience will be attempting to discern if you are indeed Terran."

She chuckled and smiled up him. "Okay, so now I totally remember why I love you so much. Oh, I'm up. Wish me luck."

"No luck is needed as you have a most exceptional dissertation to deliver." He nodded and left her to take his seat.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

**_Warning - major fluffage follows, sorry, it's kinda what I'm about 8D_**

_**Ek'wak'es: eternity**_

* * *

Her paper went off without a hitch and all the Vulcans in the audience were indeed impressed by not only her informative presentation, but by her appearance as well. Spock led her into the dining hall and made their way to the table his mother and father were sitting at with the Terran Ambassador and his wife.

"Well young lady, you did your people proud." Ambassador Chen smiled.

She bowed her head. "Thank you, Ambassador, but I was merely relating information that was formulated by Commander Spock and myself."

"You have a real affinity for the Vulcan demeanor, my dear." The Ambassador's wife supplied, a cynical note to her voice.

"It's not so different than the way of our people, Kato." The Ambassador stated with a frown at his wife.

"I suppose so." She smiled a smile that wasn't quite real, the look in her eyes digging a little deeper. "How long have you been studying Vulcan culture?"

"Um, well I really don't study it, per say, but in my study of the language one cannot help but pick up on the nuances." She looked uncomfortable and glanced at Spock.

"Yes, indeed." Sarek spoke up. "Your presentation was quite admirable, Cadet. That you presented your paper on the Trill language in Vulcan was very unique."

"I thought it the most logical as the symposium is taking place on Vulcan." She nodded at Ambassador Sarek.

"Wife, would you care for a refreshment?" Sarek turned to Amanda.

"I shall go, Father. Ambassador and Ms. Chen, would you desire any refreshment as well?" Spock asked.

"Um, not at this moment, son. But thank you." He turned to his wife. "Kato?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied with a slight sniff.

"Fine." He turned to Nyota. "Would you accompany me, Cadet? I may need assistance returning with four glasses."

"Yes, of course, Commander." Nyota nodded to the two couples at the table. "Excuse us, please."

She took a deep breath. "Thank you so much. What the heck is up with that woman?"

"She has had a difficult time adjusting to Vulcan society and may be interested in how you have adapted while never living here." Spock theorized. They stopped at a table serving Vulcan brandy.

"Is this it? Because I could sure use something stronger than brandy." She laughed.

"There is an ale, of sorts if you prefer." He almost shrugged.

"I'm kidding. I'm fine with whatever." She smiled.

"Spock." Two Vulcans about Spock's age approached the couple.

"Sonak, Solkar." Spock nodded to the two young men, as they looked at Nyota. "May I present Cadet Uhura from Star Fleet."

"Cadet Uhura, your presentation was quite…well done." Sonak tilted his head to one side, his eyes never leaving hers. "Your knowledge of our language is impressive as well as the content of your report."

"Your remarks are appreciated." She nodded. "Commander, I shall retrieve a tray to carry our drinks back to the Ambassador."

"Thank you, Cadet." Spock agreed.

"At your leave, Sonak, Solkar." She bowed and turned to the table, requesting a tray. The server directed her to another table. Nyota turned back to Spock. "I shall return shortly."

"This is the first Terran woman I have met other than your Mother, Spock. It would appear that they are highly intelligent." Sonak spoke.

"As with all races, some are more than others." Spock responded. His jaw tightened and his gut clenched. Intellectually he realized his two former peers would not be interested in Nyota as a possible mate, but a feeling of territorialism flashed and if he weren't in control he could easily snap their necks. Fascinating, he thought to himself.

"But your mother is highly prized for her research and work on the universal translator and Cadet Uhura is quite accomplished in this field, as well, as I understand." Solkar added.

"While both my Mother and Cadet Uhura are quite accomplished, the students at Star Fleet must pass rigorous tests to enter. And the Cadet is a student at Star Fleet Academy." Spock took the tray from Nyota's hands as she returned.

"Gentlemen, have a pleasant evening." Spock turned from his former classmates and took the drinks he required.

"Gentlemen, live long and prosper." Nyota bowed once again and took her place beside her mentor and lover.

"She seems quite exceptional, Solkar." Sonak noted.

"Indeed, Sonak." His friend agreed.

* * *

Amanda brushed Nyota's hair out as they went over the evening. "You were quite a success, Nyota. The belle of the ball, if there were such a thing on Vulcan." She laughed.

"I was so nervous, especially in those robes. I felt like an imposter." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but everyone was impressed. The fact that you made such an effort on their behalf was not lost on a single Vulcan that attended. And your demeanor. My dear, even Sarek mentioned it." Amanda smiled back at her son's intended.

"Do you think this will help our cause when we tell him about our betrothal?" Nyota asked, hopefully.

"Highly likely, but it wouldn't matter. Spock has chosen you and what his Father or I say makes no difference. But I must say, I'm so pleased to finally have a daughter I can gossip with." Amanda confided.

"Thank you so much, Lady Amanda." Nyota turned and took her hands in her own. "I can't tell you how much that means to me." She rose to go to her room, she hesitated and took Amanda in a gentle embrace giving her cheek a light kiss. "Thank you."

"Oh, my dear, thank you." She hugged her future daughter-in-law back.

* * *

"Father, before you retire for the evening, I wish to discuss a matter with you." Spock stopped Sarek on his way to the dining area.

"As you wish. Accompany me to the kitchen, we can speak in there." Sarek led the way. The older man discarded his formal jacket and hung it on a hook by the entry way before entering the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and retrieved a bowl. Looking at his son, he nodded.

"Please begin. Do you wish a portion of ice cream?" He asked Spock.

"Ice cream?" He questioned his Father.

"Your Mother insists we import this and I enjoy a small portion before I retire." He simply stated.

"I see. No, thank you, I desire no ice cream at the present time." Spock removed his coat, as well and sat on a stool. "Father, I wish to inform you of my plans to bond with Nyota Uhura."

"Hmm, a most logical choice, Spock." He sat across from his son. "Did you require my approval?"

"Not exactly, but I would like your…as the Terran's refer to it, your blessing." Spock held back a sigh.

"As I am not a priest, a blessing is not something I can bestow. However, I can give you my approval, if you so desire. Cadet Uhura is a most impressive Terran and I can see that you and she are suited. I am sure you Mother is pleased." He brought a spoon of the chocolate confection to his mouth.

"Is that chocolate ice cream, Father?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. The slight reaction to my physiology is pleasant and your Mother enjoys it as well." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I see. And yes, I believe Mother is pleased with my choice of bond mate."

"When do you wish to commence with the ceremony?" Sarek looked up at his son.

"We have decided to wait until after graduation. That would be Terran summer. We shall have an Earth ceremony in Nairobi and then we would wish to be bonded here. Do you think this is a feasible plan?" Spock asked.

"Indeed, I shall make the arrangements once you send me a preferred date." He informed his son.

"Thank you, Father." Spock rose from his seat. "I shall retire now as we have an early shuttle to catch."

"As you wish, and son, I am pleased as well in your choice of bond mate. She will make a fine addition to our family." Sarek finished his ice cream and almost smiled at Spock.

Spock determined that chocolate ice cream would be served at his wedding reception on Vulcan.

* * *

"Spock?" Amanda called to her son from her rooms.

"Yes, Mother." Spock entered her sitting room, setting his bag on the floor.

"I have something I would like to give to you." She smiled at the tilt of his head.

He sat by his Mother side. "I have need of nothing, Mother."

"Oh, sweetheart, this has nothing to do with need." She laughed at her son. Amanda reached for the small box that was sitting on the table and handed it to him. "This was given to me by your Father when he asked me to be his bond mate. Vulcans do not wear wedding rings as such, but he knew of our Terran traditions and had this made. I only ever wear it on special occasions. But as you are entering into a traditional marriage as well as a bonding ceremony, I felt this would be appropriate."

Spock eyes widened. "Mother, I cannot. This was a gift given to you…"

"Spock, I informed your Father of my desire to pass this along to you and your wife when the time came. And although he felt it was highly sentimental, he agreed." She told him.

"The gems, they are from the Osana Caverns, are they not?" He was looking closely at the ring. The deep blue stones were cut so that their facets reflected the light from his Mother's meditation candles.

"Yes. And the metal is from Earth, platinum. Your Father had the rings made there." She picked up the band and held that out to her son as well. Spock took it and made note there were markings engraved on the outside of the band, causing a design of sorts. He held it closer and read it.

"_Ek'wak'es_." He looked up at his Mother, surprise almost showing on his face. "My Father had this made?"

"Yes. He said we would spend an eternity together, so it was only logical it be on my ring." She smiled at the memory. "I would wish that it be kept in our family, and as you are my only child, I would wish that your bride would wear it. If you are of the opinion she would care to do this."

"I…thank you, Mother. I am sure Nyota will be…touched by the sentiment." He leaned over and kissed his Mother's cheek.

"You may give her the engagement ring as soon as you like, however the band is reserved for the wedding ceremony." She informed her son.

"Ah, I see. I will ask Nyota what she would like to do." Spock nodded, taking in the information.

"It is always a good thing to take one's intended to a nice dinner before presenting her with an engagement ring." Amanda prodded.

"But I have already asked Nyota to be my mate and she has agreed, Mother. I think…"

"Oh, Spock, listen to your mother, just this once." She chided.

"I will take your suggestion under consideration, Mother." He took the rings and put them back in the box before slipping into his bag. "We must leave soon if we are to catch the shuttle up to the ship. Will you come down to bid Nyota farewell?"

"Indeed, son, I shall." She held her hand out and allowed her son to help her up.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but my imagination…I own nothing and I make no money...sadly**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated! :)**_

_**Translations**__**: (I'm pretty sure these are correct…)**_

_**-T'hy'la: Soul Mate**_

_**-K'diwa: beloved**_

_**-Estuhn wi ri estuhn…k'wuhli wi ri k'suhli..estuhn wi ri estuhn…k'wuhli wi ri ...K'wuhli…nam-tor etek wuhkuh: Touching but not touching…apart, but never apart…we are one**_

_**-Ashaya: Love**_

_**-Du-bolau, kwon-sum: Need you, always**_

_**-Kwon-sum, ashayam: Always beloved**_

* * *

Nyota had given Spock a large box to take to his apartment once they returned to Earth. "Now don't open it until I come over." She warned.

"As it is yours, I will certainly not encroach." He assured her.

"I know, I'm just so excited." She smiled at him. "So, let me run back to my place and leave this stuff and then I'll be over."

"Take your time. I need to sort though correspondence and re-evaluate my calendar." He acknowledged.

"But you'll be at your place, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He slung his bag over his shoulder and took the box Nyota gave him by its handle. "I shall see you directly."

"Indeed." Nyota turned and made her way to the student dorms.

* * *

Gaila jumped up as she heard her roommate at their door.

"Oh my goddess, how did it go? I mean, I read the transmissions, you were a hit. A huge hit! This is going to look so good on your transcript. You are going to be able to write your own ticket! And how about his folks? Did his father like you? And what about…."

"Gaila! Slow down. Jeez." Nyota laughed. She set her bag down and took her roommate by her hands. "Now, sit!"

Gaila put her hands in her lap and bit her lip to keep from firing more questions at Nyota. "Okay, give."

"Well, the symposium was great. And really, the Vulcans weren't all that bad. I mean, I'm sure they think I'm some sort of flibbity jibbit, but over all, no major insults. And my paper was very well received." She related.

"I saw a holo of you in Vulcan robes, you looked amazing!" Gaila told her.

"Really?" She hoped her parents had seen it, she shook her head and got back on subject. "Anyway, we stayed with the Ambassador and Lady Amanda, she's the one who gave me the robes and did my hair. And Spock told his father about us, and he said I'd be a welcome addition to the family. Of course, he was eating chocolate at the time, but…" Nyota shrugged.

"Oh, this is so awesome! So I'm still going to be in your wedding, right?" The Orion asked, she had never been in a Terran wedding and she had heard from other friends that one could meet lots of single men at such functions.

"The one here, of course. Not so sure about the bonding ceremony on Vulcan. I need to research that. Or at least speak to Lady Amanda." Nyota finished unpacking and turned back to Gaila. "So, I'm going over to Spock's. I may not be back tonight."

"Um, may I hazard a guess that you won't be back at all?" Gaila laughed at her friends eye roll. "So, maybe I'll have Len over for a slumber party."

"Gaila, be careful. He seems hard edged, but he's been hurt." Nyota warned.

"I know, Nyota. I just really like him." She smiled. "He's so cute when he gets all grouchy and then when you get him out of that mood he's even cuter." She waggled her eyebrows a few times.

"Really, Gaila, too much information." Nyota laughed as she left.

* * *

Spock had just finished reading his last transmission from headquarters when the bell chimed and his door slid open allowing his fiancé to enter.

"Where's the box?" She asked.

"I put it in the bedroom" He stood to take her into an embrace.

"Not now, come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her into the bedroom. Nyota almost ran to the box and began to open it. "Wait until you see what your mother gave me."

Spock sat on the edge of the bed and patiently waited as she pulled out the contents.

"Look!" She held out an ornate ceremonial robe. It was in blues and dusty oranges, accented with gold. "It's your mother's wedding gown. Isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? She said I should have it altered so I can wear it at our bonding ceremony." Spock's heart almost melted at the look on Nyota's face.

"It is quite lovely, k'diwa. You will look exceptional in it." His voice was soft and Nyota gently laid down the garment and went to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Thank you for loving me." She sighed before allowing him to envelope her in his embrace and pull her down on the bed.

"Thank you for loving me back, t'hy'la**."** He kissed her deeply.

"I have something to show as well." He went to his cabinet and opened the drawer, taking out the box his mother had given him. "Amanda gave this to me, as well. She had wanted me to take you to dinner, but I am of the opinion that this should be done in private." He turned to her and opened the box.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Spock? Is this what I think it is?"

"As I am not a mind-reader, I do not know what you think it is." He answered in all seriousness.

Nyota giggled. "Sorry, a wedding ring? I didn't know Vulcans exchanged rings."

"They do not, however my father had this made for my mother. She in turn wished for you to have it. If it is acceptable, naturally." He took the engagement ring out and handed it to her, deciding to wait to show her the band.

"It's beautiful, Spock. But, this belongs to your mother. Is she sure…" She continued to stare at the ring. "I love it." Nyota handed it back to him and held her hand out for him to put it on her.

"Nyota? Are you refusing…" She cut Spock off.

"No, silly. Put it on my third finger." She pointed it at him.

"Is this some sort of tradition, as well?" He asked as he slid it onto her finger.

"I suppose." She looked at her hand and smiled. "And once the ring is placed, well, there's another tradition." She pulled away from her lover and began to remove her clothes. "I really missed you. I missed waking up next to you, I missed feeling your breath on my face, I missed…" Spock went to her and pulled her to him.

"I also missed all things that are you." He rubbed his face against hers, breathing her in, letting his tongue slip out to taste her. "Nyota, I wish to bond with you, share my mind with you and in turn share yours."

"A mind meld? Are you sure? We don't need to wait for the bonding ceremony?" Nyota had heard of it, Spock himself had spoken of it, but she didn't want to press him. This made it real, this meant he was committed to her for life. It's not that she didn't trust him, she did with her whole being, but for him to make this request of her, she felt as if her heart might burst.

"No, we do not need to wait. If we had been promised to each other as children, we would have participated in a ceremony of sorts. You are all I desire, Nyota. I wish to share all of myself with you." He whispered.

"Yes, yes, ashayam, I want to share all of myself with you as well." Nyota took his hand and laid it on her face. "Please."

Spock swallowed hard. This was what he'd desired since he had first come to know this Terran, this human who he had come to recognize as perfection. His perfection. He almost felt a moment of guilt, once this was done there was no going back for her. She would be bonded to him for the rest of her life. He looked deeply into her eyes, he saw the love, the trust.

"Nyota, once we do this…" She put her finger over his lips.

"I know, my love. I've always known. And I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time." Nyota kissed him. "Make me yours in all ways."

"Nyota, the seriousness of this is…" She stopped him with another kiss and placed her hand on his temple.

Spock took her hand and arranged her fingers in the correct positions. He then put his fingers on her temple. "Estuhn wi ri estuhn…k'wuhli wi ri k'suhli..estuhn wi ri estuhn…k'wuhli wi ri k'wuhli…nam-tor etek wuhkuh."

Nyota gasped. "Touching but not touching…apart, but never apart…we are one."

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, we are one." Spock released all inhibitions and allowed Nyota in. Nyota repeated all that he said and felt herself floating.

Nyota lay still as she attempted to assimilate all that she was feeling. She was still Nyota, but she realized that she would never be alone. The feeling of completeness, the fullness. And the feeling of love, belonging. He gave this to her. And she gave this to him. She could feel the hum of his thoughts. It wasn't that she could read his mind, not really, but she could sense it. She relished the realization that Spock was all around her. In her. And she was in him.

He gasped as he entered her mind. It was filled with such intense emotions, such strong feelings. Love, devotion, peace, lust, acceptance. She saw him as her everything and she loved him unconditionally for who he was, not half Vulcan, not half human, just a man. A man who she felt made her dreams come true. It was almost too much for him to digest. But he realized this should not have been a surprise. This was why he loved her so completely. This was absolute logic.

Nyota's body flushed with his heat. Her heart beat with his blood. She exhaled and inhaled his breath. He was her life, her source.

Spock felt his body sing with the song of Nyota, he would never again be what he was. Now he was whole because she had made him so. Love, such complete and absolute love. She was his t'hy'lafor eternity.

'Spohkh?' She called to him, but had she spoken?

'Ashaya.' Spock responded.

She lifted herself off his chest and looked up at him. "Did you say that?"

"We are one, we can now read each other, feel each other." He pulled her up and laid his forehead on hers. "We are closer than any two beings can be."

"Silly, we already were." She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. "But now I know, I feel just how much…what you…I can't articulate just what I know."

"You are my soul-mate, you are a part of me and I of you. I believe I was clear enough in my explanation of…" Spock's voice was clear in tone, but she knew he was afraid he had forced her into this union.

"No, my love. I wanted you, I will always want you. I know you feel it, so you just stop fishing." She smiled and pulled the sheet from his body, running her hand down his stomach to his engorged member. "And now, I want this." Nyota moved to straddle his hips. Spock moaned as his tip hit her wet core.

"Nyota, I need you." He almost growled as he flipped her onto her back and thrust into her heat. "Du-bolau, kwon-sum."

"Kwon-sum, ashayam." She could feel his desire, his need, it spoke to her, through her. And is sent her into a frenzy of need. All he had to do was touch her and she was poised at the precipice. For being considered so emotionless, her lover was filled with passion. And his passion was her passion.

Spock pushed into her, groaning at her wet heat. She took him in, fully and unquestioningly. Accepting, loving, needing. Their union was filled with all the feelings Spock had never been able to articulate, but now she knew without question. He thrust once, then again, almost afraid he would burst in her before he started.

"Spock, please, Spock…harder, deeper…" She ground her words into his ear, not sure he could understand her, but by his immediate reaction, he did. He focused and pulled her legs up over his shoulders, pounding into her, a series of deep groans emanating deep from within his chest.

"Nyota, yes, yes…" Spock looked down into her face, her eyes were closed and her mouth parted, waiting, waiting…he placed his hand on her chin and willed her to open her eyes. She looked up at him, and gasped at his determination, his domination, his fierceness as he plunged into her depths over and over.

She raised her hand to lie upon his cheek, her breath coming in short huffs as she felt her orgasm building to gigantic proportions. "Spock…" Nyota clutched at his shoulders. "Spock, I'm falling…" She bit down onto his shoulder, pushing him over the edge with her.

Spock wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as their combined orgasm washed over them and the sky finally exploded into a million shards of light. He swallowed Nyota's scream as she convulsed around his cock, bringing him to completion. Collapsing on top of her, Spock burrowed his face into her neck.

"Nyota…" He inhaled deeply of her scent, jasmine, cinnamon, and their combined fluids, it satisfied him in a totally masculine way. She was his. "Nyota…"

"I know, my love, I know." She reveled in the weight of her lover, it gave her an almost cozy feeling. Goddess, she thought, I love this man with my very soul.

"I too, ashayam, always." Spock shifted to his side and pulled Nyota into his embrace as they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Disclaimers: I own nothing and make no money from this. Just enjoyment.**_

_**-Feedback? As always, appreciated greatly. Helps me to maintain a direction 8)**_

_**-TalesFromTheSpockSide: Thanks for your support and advice, you are superb!**_

* * *

Captain Pike put down the report on his desk. "Well, you and your assistant made quite an impression on Vulcan. And it hasn't gone unnoticed."

"We did not do it for recognition; it was our duty as members of Star Fleet." Spock stated.

"I do realize that, Spock. But it looks good on both your records. And when the Enterprise rolls off the assembly line, you are going to be on it as my 2nd in command and science officer." He smiled. "It is now official."

Spock lifted one brow. "Indeed. Thank you, sir."

"Jeez, Spock, what do I have to do so you remember my name? At least in private." The older man chuckled.

"Christopher, thank you for your support." Spock rectified.

"You are most welcome, m'man. So, what class are you off to now?" The captain tuned on his computer.

"I need to monitor a Kobayashi Maru testing." Spock began to rise.

"Why do you need to sit in on that?" Chris asked.

"A cadet is taking it for the third time. I had rejected the request, but it was over-ridden." He stated.

"Ah, Kirk. I'm the one who allowed it. James T. Kirk. He needs to learn a little humility, so I think this is just the ticket." He laughed.

"Indeed? As you know, I must be present when the test is taken more than once." He nodded to his superior. "I shall inform you of the results."

* * *

"This James Kirk, do you know of him?" Spock asked one of his associates in the control booth. He had heard Nyota mention him in unflattering terms, but he was unaware of his status as a student.

He turned to the Vulcan. "Oh, he's an ass of gigantic proportions. The only reason he's still here is because he really is brilliant. But even that's outshone by his ego. And he's got the rep of being a major ladies man."

"Ladies man. I am unfamiliar with this term." Spock looked at the professor.

"Um, he can get in most of the female cadets pants without much effort. He's made a mad play for your assistant. Love the fact that the little lady has shot him down every time. For that alone I'd give her an A+ in my class except for the fact that she earned it on merit alone." He chuckled and tuned back to his monitor.

"I see." Spock eyed the young man sitting in the captain's chair before allowing is gaze to linger on his lover. She looked up at him and gave him a slight nod before biting her lower lip and turning her head. He picked up on her emotions, she was still lingering on their night together and he raised his hand to rub the bit she had given him the night before. Once the simulation was complete, he would have to return to his apartment with Nyota. He felt his desire flare. The bond was still fresh and needed to be satisfied until their bio-rhythms were in sync.

Nyota felt a rush of heat flash through her body and quickly looked up at Spock. There it was, she thought, I can feel him. His desire, his need. Whoa, we'd better work on controlling that or I'm gonna be jumping his bones on the quad, she chuckled to herself.

* * *

The Kobayashi Maru was over almost before it began and Spock realized that this so-called 'brilliant ladies man' had some how cheated. He set the diagnostic to run while he pulled up recent activities in the system.

"Spock?" Professor Tyson handed the Vulcan a PADD with the results of their investigations. "So, this is how the little prick beat the test. He reprogrammed the simulation. He cheated."

"Ah, fascinating." Spock went over the information.

"Are you going to call him out on it?" Tyson asked.

"I shall present this to the board; it will be up to them to determine any disciplinary action that should be required." He looked at the other man. "Thank you for your help with this."

"No problem, he needs to be taken down a notch or two." With a nod, he left.

Spock slightly grimaced. He disliked such occurrences. And cheating was a serious charge punishable by expulsion. Sending his report to the various members, including Captain Pike, he set off for his apartment and Nyota.

* * *

"So, is this what it's always going to be like?" Nyota fell against her lover in heated exhaustion. "This ever present need? My needs? Feeling your needs?"

"No, k'diwa. Once we are aligned, once our bio signatures are in sync, we shall be in control. We shall always be aware of each other, strong emotions will be evident, but we will be able to call up the link when we desire, it will not be ever-present. And I promise you, I shall never intrude upon your thoughts unless you are in accordance. I will always respect your privacy." He kissed her forehead.

"Me too, but I gotta tell you, I love being so close." She snuggled into his embrace. "So, how long before we're in tuned with each other?"

"The more time we spend together, the sooner it will happen." He responded.

"Well, we'll just have to spend lots of time together. Here." She patted the mattress with a chuckled.

"Indeed, we shall." Spock quirked a corner of his mouth.

"Hey, do you think Kirk will be expelled?" Nyota asked as she absently ran her finger nails over Spock's stomach. This was the first chance they had to talk since the incident with Kirk had happened as Nyota had jumped into Spock's arms as soon as he got home, demanding he 'make vigorous love' to her.

"I am unsure as to what the disciplinary board will do, but cheating is a very serious offense, Nyota." He stilled her hand and pulled it up to kiss her palm.

"Umm, nice." She smiled. "But do you really think he deserves to be ousted?"

"Why does this concern you?" He raised a brow and looked down at her.

"Are you jealous?" She asked with a touch of glee in her voice.

"This pleases you? The idea that I might be jealous?" His voice held a bit of confusion.

"No, not really, but I love my Spock all grrry and possessive. So sue me for being human." Nyota giggled.

"I see, interesting. And regarding your fellow cadet, his actions were…original, but never the less, he broke a cardinal rule and must pay the price. Does this satisfactorily answer your query?" He pulled her on top of him.

"Umm, what query was that?" She groaned as he slid inside her.

* * *

The hearing regarding Cadet Kirk's insubordination began and there was a full house. Before anything could be decided an emergency transmission from Vulcan had been received and all able-bodied personal were ordered into immediate service.

It had been the longest day of Nyota Uhura's life. The fleet of ships that had housed her fellow cadets and friends had been decimated to a mere handful. The planet of her lover had been destroyed and the population all but annihilated. And his mother, Lady Amanda, the woman who had in a short span of time had come to mean so much to her, had been lost as well. Her mother use to sooth her after a bad day of teasing at school, _'What a difference a day makes, my Nyota. Just wait, in 24 hours this will all be gone and you will be open to a whole new day.'_ Yes, indeed, she thought, what a difference a day makes...

She attempted to maintain her composure, but with her feelings merged with her mate's, it had been a herculean task. After 32 hours at her post, Nyota had been ordered off the bridge and headed to Spock's quarters to wait for him. She had given up her rooms to those who had been rescued, both Star Fleet personnel and Vulcans alike, so she really had no place else to go.

As she entered his rooms, she saw him, his head hung low and for the first time since she'd known him, a slump to his posture. Perhaps he needed time alone. She had been able to touch his mind throughout the whole ordeal, she could feel him, his essence, and she kept calling him home, calling him back to her. But now, she couldn't get through the grief to read him, to touch his mind with hers and she ached for him. She missed him with all her heart and soul.

"Oh, I'm sorry, k'diwa, I'll leave…" Nyota began to back out but was startled at how fast he moved, engulfing her in his arms.

"No, do not leave. I seem to only find solace in your presence. I've been reaching out to you all day and you have made it possible for me to function. Even when I thought I might not come back to you, the knowledge that you would survive…" Spock's words were cut short by Nyota's frantic kiss.

"No, don't even articulate that. I will not allow you to ever utter those words. I…I don't think I could've gone on without you." She shuddered at the thought. "Here, let's get you washed up."

He sighed deeply and nodded. He allowed Nyota to lead him to the bathroom, to remove his clothes, set the shower at the temperature he preferred. She then removed her clothing and pulled him in, running her hands along his back, his shoulders, his chest. Attempting to sooth out some of his stress, knowing it would only be a temporary salve. There was no sexual innuendo in her movements, it was love and comfort and compassion. For this, Spock would be eternally grateful.

She led them from the shower once she was satisfied she had removed all physical remnants of his ordeal and dried him off. She then led him to their bed. He complied and pulled her close to him.

Placing his fingers on her face, Nyota followed suit. She gave him her love, her compassion, her anguish and pain, and in turn she took his. The rage, the impotence, the regret. The place where mother once lived was now a looming hole and it almost threatened to swallow her, but she took a deep breath and found that she could allow it to enter, allow it to merge with her own pain and in doing so, allow it to pass to some other place, letting Spock feel a slight ease in his anguish.

The loss of almost the whole of his father's race, this was an entirely different sorrow. He'd not been home for years before they had gone to the symposium together. But now, now, he was half of an endangered species. And she wept for him, for all the dead and for her own loss.

Spock gasped at the emotions simmering though his Nyota. She was so strong, so much in control. And it was for him. But he felt it, her grief at his mother's death. Her pain at the loss of Gaila, her best friend. The utter contempt for Nero and the waste of all the humanity that had been lost in revenge. She ached, deep in her soul. But her strongest emotions, the ones that outshone the rest, were the love and gratitude that he was here with her. That she had not lost him.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "You make this all tolerable."

"I'll always be here for you, Spock. You know this." She whispered.

"Yes, I do, t'hai'la." He pulled away from her and went to his closet. "I must meet with the remaining high council. And Spock."

"Baby, you're right here." Her voice was patient; however he felt a shiver of fear run through her.

"Yes, do not fear, Nyota, I know who and where I am." Spock took a deep breath and turned back to Nyota, relating to her all that had transpired along with the alternate version of himself.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

_**Feedback? Always welcome**_

_**The last few paragraphs, some dialog is taken from the movie, (Great thanks to TalesFromTheSpockSide for leading me in the right direction – IMDB, brilliant!) some direct, some paraphrased.**_

_**And thank you too all who have read and reviewed, you keep the muse feed and happy 8 )**_

_**This is the last chapter that follows the movie. Remaining chapters will show life upon the Enterprise for our favorite couple. I was going to end this story at this point and maybe come up with a sequel down the road. But you know how that goes, I can be so fickle sometimes 8 ) So, suffice it to say, this will be a bit longer than originally planned…and I started a new fic last night…so crazy…**_

* * *

"Spock?" Nyota rose to find him on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. "Spock, baby, what is it?" She touched his arm and felt his tension humming like a machine. "Baby, what can I do?"

"Nothing, Nyota, please go back to sleep." He rose from the bed and made his way to the sitting room they now shared and sat on the couch. She followed close behind him.

"Please, talk to me. Or let me in, please." She begged.

"There's no need. It is…I cannot close my eyes without seeing my mother's face. The last time she would ever look at me. And I realize she forgave me. But, Nyota, as illogical as it is, I cannot forgive myself." His voice was stoic, but she knew how deeply he was feeling his guilt.

"She wouldn't want this Spock. I know you don't need to sleep as much as humans; however you do need to sleep. There has to be something we can do. Maybe Dr. McCoy can give you something…" She offered.

"No, drugs are not the answer." He turned to her. "As we are mated, perhaps neuropressure treatments?"

She looked at him with a raised brow. "Is that some new positions or something?" She seemed to remember him mentioning it to her before but couldn't remember the specifics. But it didn't really matter, she'd do whatever he needed her to do.

"No. Not at all. We did discuss this before, but it has been a few months and with all the events..." He slightly shook his head. "It is a mental and physical technique to calm the mind and body. It will also enhance our bond. It consists of massaging and manipulating muscles and nerve centers on the body in order to relieve stress." He looked up at Nyota. "Would you be willing to practice this with me?"

"Of course. I'll do anything you need. And this kinda sounds fun." She gave him a small smile. It broke her heart sometimes to feel his pain and she wondered if they would ever come out the other side of this. But it really hadn't been long at all and...she took a deep breath and looked up at him again.

"I received training in the method, however it is quite an extensive and detailed practice. I shall speak to the elder and reacquaint myself with the technique and we shall commence within a weeks time. Would this be acceptable?" His voice was tired and Nyota sat beside him, pulling his head onto her lap, running her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Yes, k'diwa, totally acceptable." She leaned down and kissed his brow. "Now close your eyes and try to rest."

* * *

During the slow voyage back to Earth, Spock and Nyota had time to complete their bond and the neuropressure treatments helped the both of them to relax as well as become even closer. They had also discussed the possibility of postponing their wedding and bonding ceremonies until a later date. As they had become so close, Nyota almost saw the ceremonies as a moot point. But she did realize her family would want a formalization of their union, so they would eventually marry.

"We know we are going to be together for a very long time, Spock. Let's wait a bit before we have our ceremonies. That way it will be a joyous occasion." She looked up at him, hoping he understood. And he did. He was actually relieved. It was too soon.

"I agree, Nyota. This is the most logical decision." He kissed her as he rose from their bed.

"Have you decided yet?" She rolled over onto her stomach and watched him make his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open as he washed up.

"I have not." He turned to look at her. "If I should decide to help rebuild Vulcan…"

"Then you can be assured I'll be at your side, whether they want me there or not. But I'm telling you right now, if I get pregnant, we are heading back to Earth on the next transport." She replied with determination. They had discussed this option several times on the return trip to Earth as well. But this was the first time she mentioned the idea of a family. Spock stood back from the sink and looked at her, a small smile forming on one side of his mouth.

The ship was moving at the slowest speed possible without her core drive and everyone took the time to asses their priorities. Spock was unsure if he should continue with Star Fleet or go with the remainder of the Vulcan population to rebuild their empire. His biggest fear was that he would be depriving Nyota of her desire to be a member of Star Fleet. Her biggest fear was that he would leave her.

"Agreed, my love, and thank you, Nyota." He sincerely stated.

* * *

They were a few days from Earth and several emergency vessels were still convoying with the Enterprise. The most seriously injured had been taken by wrap drive conveyances a week earlier, but the mood was still dour. Nyota was packing as much as she could for Spock and herself before they docked with the repair station and then to the shuttled back to Earth. She stood with her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side. She was feeling a presence, like her Spock, but then again, not really. The door chimed and she went to answer it.

"Uhura?" An older gentleman, a Vulcan, stood at the threshold.

"Yes." She almost recognized him when it suddenly came to her. Spock Prime, the first, the one who changed her timeline. What her Spock would look like a century from now. She knew about him, but she had yet to meet him on the ship. "Spock?"

"Yes, my dear. May I speak with you?" His voice was gentle and there was just a touch of humor. Something only she ever heard from her t'hy'la.

"Oh, please, come in. I'm sorry, Spock isn't here right now. Well, I mean, my Spock." She stepped aside to allow him in. Nyota had a surreal sensation being near him. She could almost read his feelings, but she couldn't quite grasp them.

"You and Spock, you've bonded?" He was surprised. The older Spock had come to speak with his younger counter-part, but as soon as he'd seen Uhura, he'd known. Spock loved this woman, had committed to her. How different a life he had led, he thought to himself.

"We…it's just between us now. Sarek knew, we were arranging for a wedding on Earth and a bonding ceremony on Vulcan, but now we've decided to wait for a bit. But the bonding…we didn't want to speak of it yet, the wounds of Amanda, of Vulcan…it's all so fresh." She bit her lower lip in an action he'd seen the Uhura of his time do in times of stress.

"Yes, I agree with your decision." He followed her into the sitting area. "Are you sharing his quarters?" He found his grasp on this slipping just a bit and his surprise was apparent.

"I take it you and I, well the me from your timeline, we never…" She couldn't finish, the idea that she might not have had the chance to love him was incomprehensible to her.

"We were comrades, fellow members of Starfleet and of the Enterprise and in later years, great friends. But we never had a romantic relationship." His voice was almost regretful.

"I'm sorry." Nyota didn't know what else to say.

"I had planned on speaking with Spock, but this information will make what I need to say to him easier." He smiled. It was warm and it was sincere and it almost made Nyota cry.

"What?" Her voice was small and a little frightened. Did he plan on telling her Spock that they were never destined to be? "Is he supposed to be with T'Pring?"

"Oh, no, no. Actually, in my timeline, I was never with her either. It appears that she and I were not meant to be. Ever." There was a slight laugh to his words. "I suppose now she's dead."

"No, actually, she's married and living on Betazed with her husband. I believe she has a child." Nyota supplied.

"Really? Well, this really is a different universe. But I am pleased that she survived. And is happy." He nodded. "I came to speak with Spock, but I am glad we have a chance to speak. Please, sit by me." He patted the couch next to him. Nyota smiled and went to him, feeling an instant rapport and feeling of comfort. It was strange, she almost felt love for this stranger who really wasn't.

* * *

Spock entered the docking bay, his mind still in turmoil. He noticed his father standing near a shuttle and made the decision to seek his advice while there was still time. Since his mother's death, Sarek had begun speaking to Spock of things other than logic and duty. At this moment in time, he needed that.

"Father?" Spock approached him.

The older Vulcan turned, it was a face that was familiar to Spock but still unknown.

"I am not your father." The man spoke. Spock's eyebrow raised in recognition and a touch of confusion. "As there are so few of us we cannot afford to ignore each other."

Taking a deep breath, Spock asked a question that had been nagging at him. "Why did you not explain the truth to me? Why send Kirk back?"

The older Spock chuckled, striking the younger man. "The two of you need each other. How could I deprive you of all you may accomplish together? Of a friendship that will define you both in ways I cannot divulge." He looked closely at the younger man's countenance, his demeanor. So familiar, yet at the same time so foreign. He had his own path to follow and it was most definitely not the one he had chosen. Still, Kirk and Spock would become essential to one another, of that he was sure.

"You are conflicted?" He asked his younger self.

Spock shrugged. "I am. In the face of extinction, it is only logical that I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race…"

"And yet, you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet in which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, do yourself and your bondmate a favor. Put logic aside and do what feels right."

"You know of Nyota?" He questioned.

"Yes. And I admire your fortitude to pursue your desire. This alone tells me, Spock, that you shall live an enviable life. And with Lt. Uhura at your side…" Spock cocked his head to one side and turned to leave, but turned back once more. "Spock, do not let guilt or Vulcan pride rule you."

Spock nodded and gave his older self the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

Repeating the same salutation, Spock Prime almost smiled. "Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say...good luck."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

All the usual disclaimers as on previous chapters

Once again, thanks to all who've reviewed, marked as favorite or alerted this story, hope you are still enjoying it

* * *

James T. Kirk looked over his domain, attempting to keep the slight smirk from his face. He was captain of the Enterprise, flagship of the fleet and his ego was basking in it. His crew was still on shore leave for another ten days while his ship was dry docked for repairs. He wasn't sure if Commander Spock would be joining them once his ship left for their mission, but he hadn't received a reassignment request Lt. Uhura, so he was feeling pretty good about that, too.

If Spock didn't have the balls to make her his, well, Kirk had no such qualms. Even if it was for a short duration. He was actually meeting with her tonight. Okay, he told himself, maybe it wasn't just him, it was McCoy, Chekov and Sulu. He had told them all he wanted to thank them personally for all their hard work. And Nyota Uhura was also on the invitation list. Spock was, too, but he was sure the Vulcan had other issues to attend to. Like the restoration of his race.

Jim sighed, he should be ashamed of himself, he thought. The guy had lost almost everything and here he was thinking about trying to steal his girl out from under his nose. He felt for Spock, he also felt a certain kinship; together they had saved the world and each other's lives. However, he had a yen for the Lieutenant and if he didn't at least make a play he'd regret it for the rest of his life. And face it, he smirked, he was sure the young Lt. would be happy with a trade up.

* * *

Nyota shifted in her sleep. It was almost 1100 hours and Spock had made love to her for most of the night and well into the morning. He didn't want to wake her and he also didn't want to leave her arms, so here he was, still in bed. Very illogical and very unlike him. Spock ran his hand over her shoulder, down her spine. He'd never get tired of the feel of her, he decided. If he could do nothing, have nothing for the rest of his existence, being with Nyota for even one night would make a life of nothingness bearable. Spock blinked in surprise at his quixotic thoughts.

"Umm, don't stop. It feels really good." Nyota rolled over to face her lover. "You feel really good." She laid her hand on his face. "What is it?"

"I seem to be…I am filled with superfluous thoughts regarding emotions towards you." His voice was stoic, but Nyota could see the concern in his eyes. "This is very disconcerting."

"Oh baby, that's so sweet. But don't worry on it too much. You've been through an ordeal and you're bound to be out of sorts. Remember, I can feel what you feel and I already know how romantic your thoughts can be." She lent into him and kissed him. "I spoke with Spock Prime and he told me that all the surviving Vulcans are having a difficult time with their emotions as well. There's been a lot meditation going on." She chuckled. "So, you're not alone. Just give it time and it will pass."

"You spoke with Spock?" He asked, as a jolt of jealousy shot through him. Nyota raised herself on her arm to look down at him.

"Really? You actually feel threatened by him? Spock, he may be your genetic double, but he is not you. And I love you, remember?" She took his face in her hand and turned him to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I apologize. As you stated, I am not myself." He pulled her down to lie on his chest. "I have come to decision regarding Starfleet."

Nyota attempted to breathe evenly. "Okay, what's the news?"

"After my discussions with both Spock Prime and my father, I feel it is in the best interest for both you and I to stay with Starfleet. I will discuss remaining on the Enterprise with Captain Kirk before the weeks end." He answered.

"Really? Are you sure? You aren't doing this just for me, are you?" Spock knew she wanted to stay with Starfleet, but she was afraid he had made his decision to make her happy. And she couldn't stand it if that's what he did.

"K'diwa, you may look inside if you wish. I feel this is the best resolution for all involved. I am not full Vulcan, and as I am the one who brought the high council from Vulcan there will be resentment. Spock Prime has made it clear that he will be staying on with our father and will do all that I could do to rebuild. With the out-pouring of sympathy as well as funds and raw materials from Federation planets the job should flow smoothly." He kissed her temple, moving his lips to her cheek and jaw.

"Spock, wait." She said breathlessly. "Are you really sure?" Nyota repeated.

"Indeed, my love, absolutely." He rolled her onto her back. His insatiability surprised him, his need of her; the need to lose himself in her body, in her mind…it was a constant.

"And you want us to stay on the Enterprise?" She moaned.

"Umm hmm…I already related this to you, Nyota." Spock attempted to pull her panties from her hips, but ended up losing patience and ripping them with a quick render.

"Spock!" Nyota giggled. "You can speak with the Captain tonight; we're meeting him and the doctor for drinks." Spock stopped and looked into her face, which was already flushed with passion.

"I believe this can wait, Nyota." He stated.

"We should be with them, Spock. They're our comrades and now that we're staying…" She growled as he lowered his lips to take her hardened nipple between his teeth.

"Spock." She whined. He lifted his face with a look she'd come to recognize as almost a smirk.

"As you wish, now please, may I continue?" He asked.

"Yes, please do." She groaned.

* * *

McCoy had to muffle a laugh as he saw Lt. Uhura and Commander Spock enter the pub together. Jim had assured him his communications officer would be going home with him tonight and with this turn of events, Jim would either be going home alone or with a stranger.

"_I'm sure she's gotten over this infatuation with Spock. Maybe he even dumped her. And I mean, who could blame him with all he's going through? I sympathize with and I respect the man, but I gotta tell ya, Bones, she just too much woman for him. She's perfect, Bones, and she's gonna be mine." The young Captain all but preened when they entered the bar that night._

McCoy shook his head. He knew Nyota and she was not a fickle woman. She was also; it would appear, totally immune to Jim Kirk's so-called fatal charm. And here she was, said ideal woman, with her Vulcan lover in tow. He could hardly wait until Jim got back from the bathroom.

"Uhura, Spock!" Sulu waved them over, a huge smile on his face. He was certain the Vulcan wouldn't show tonight, but he had to admit, he was glad he was here. They had gotten to know each other better on the return trip home and Sulu had developed a respect and friendship for the man who had handled the destruction of his home world with grace and fortitude.

"Lieutenant, Doctor." Spock nodded to both men. McCoy smiled up at the couple.

"Glad you made it, Spock. Weren't sure you'd be able to." McCoy handed them each a beer.

"Yes, well, the contingent of surviving Vulcans are making plans for their trip to the new home world Spock Prime has found. And as I am not involved in said planning, I am here." Spock responded as he took a deep drink from the beer. He suddenly wished he could feel the effects of the beverage.

Nyota smiled over at him. "We have really great news, too." She looked around. "Where's the captain?"

"I'm right here Lieutenant." Jim Kirk had a slight frown on his brow and it became more pronounced when McCoy gave him a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"Spock, Uhura, glad you could join us." He sat down next to McCoy, directly across from Nyota. "So, you have some good news?"

Nyota smiled at her lover and waited for him to speak. Jim saw the look in her eyes and knew, finally, that any hopes he might've had in regards to her were over.

"I have put in my application for 1st officer on the Enterprise. If so desired, I can present references." Spock arched an eyebrow at the newly appointed captain.

"Not necessary. And the application is just a formality." He took a deep breath and grinned. "So, we got the band back together."

"I do not understand the significance of this…" Spock turned to Nyota as she patted his arm.

"I'll explain it to you later, baby." She laughed. "Hey, where's Pavel?"

"He's not back from his visiting his parents yet. He should be in town tomorrow. Maybe we can have all have dinner before we head out into the unknown." Sulu's smile was wide and the doctor had to roll his eyes at the younger man's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, maybe." McCoy looked at Nyota and Spock. "So you two, are you gonna tie the knot before we leave? Won't be back for a few years."

"We've decided to wait a while. What with Vulcan…" Nyota held onto her lover's hand and gave a slight shrug.

"This is not a subject I wish to discuss at the present time." Spock lifted his bottle and finished it. "Does anyone require any more refreshment? I shall purchase said round, if so."

"Umm, same all around." Kirk answered as Spock got up and made his way to the bar.

"Sorry about that, Nyota. I didn't mean…" McCoy looked at the younger woman.

"It's a personal thing, Leonard, I shouldn't have said anything. But your charm took me off guard." She sighed with a small smile. "It's going to take some time, guys. He lost his mother and his home world. But he has me and now he has the Enterprise. So, if you'll excuse us, I think we'll head home and see you in a couple of days." Nyota rose from her chair and went to Spock.

The Vulcan returned to the table and set down five bottles of beer. "Gentlemen, it appears the Lt. is tired and wishes to retire." He turned to Jim. "Captain, as soon as I hear of my formal acceptance, I shall contact you."

"Good deal, Spock. See you soon." Kirk nodded.

Spock went to Nyota, who took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. Jim had to wonder to himself how he ever thought he had a chance with that woman. She had found her prince in a man from Vulcan of all places. He smiled and took a deep draw off his beer, pulling in a second one before either McCoy or Sulu did. Captain's privilege he thought with a grin.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

_**Feedback? Always appreciated, helps to feed the muse 8)**_

* * *

Kirk sighed and cast his gaze over the bridge, his bridge. The first six months as captain of the Enterprise had been enlightening, to say the least. As the commanding officer he had more responsibility than he ever thought possible. Reports to file, meetings to attend, problems to solve. And not just ones pertaining to the running of his ship. People, his people, they seemed to have a never ending array of issues. From work related concerns to petty personal grievances. He almost moaned at the thought.

But it wasn't all clerical bullshit, thank God. They had made contact with several races expressing interest in the Federation. Alien planets, diverse cultures, he and his crew thrived in the history they were making. And all of it was the most intriguing and satisfying work he had ever been exposed to. Yes, so far he'd been considered a success at his post. And he had to admit that it was in large part due to his first officer. Spock certainly had a way with logic and Kirk would never consider an away mission without him. Even when Uhura sent him daggers when he'd keep the Vulcan from her for more than a few days. But Spock always seemed to be able to pacify her on their return.

He looked over at his first officer. Always so calm, so sure of himself. At first it had irked the hell out of him. But once they had a few missions under their belt, he could certainly see what Spock Prime had been referring to. Maybe they weren't the best of friends yet, but it didn't seem farfetched at all. He admired the man and he had to admit, he liked the Vulcan. And he actually understood him.

During the first weeks on board, he had to mind his jealousy in regards to the relationship his first mate and his communications officer had. They never brought it out in the open, even during meals; they were always the picture of decorum. But he could see it, a look in the eyes, the turn of her head, the slight touch of his hand, their bodies leaning towards each other even when they were a table width apart. It was almost as if they could read each other's minds. And then there were those damned expressions on their faces when they reported for duty ten minutes apart, Spock always first, gracefully striding to his station. And when the Lieutenant arrived, the Vulcan's ears would almost always turn just a little greener on the tips. He knew they purposely arrived at intervals so they wouldn't give rise to gossip. But he knew, hell, he was the captain after all. That certain flush to her cheeks, the light mark on his neck that the derma kit hadn't quite healed. To the rest of the crew he was sure it wasn't apparent, but he knew they would go at it for hours on end. And in the beginning his jealousy and envy knew no bounds in regards to Nyota.

Even though intellectually he knew he hadn't a chance, he still harbored a slim hope. He remembered the evening a week into their mission, he had gone to her quarters ostensibly with a transmission that just couldn't wait. Before he had a chance to alert her to his presence the noises of fierce sex invaded his senses. He's never been one for porn or voyeurism, which would surprise most of his contemporaries, but the sounds Uhura and Spock were emitting sent a current of heat through his body. He'd quickly turned around and considered his little 'crush' officially over. Kirk gave a small shrug at the memory.

"Sir?" Yeoman Rand stood next to him, PADD in hand. "I need your okay on this."

"Um, yes, sorry." He took the notebook from her and quickly perused it. "Fine, here you go." He flashed her his sweetest smile, causing her to lower her head and blush.

"Thank you, sir." She stammered and left the bridge.

Uhura rolled her eyes before she looked over at her 'husband'. Although they'd yet to formalize their relationship, she considered Spock her mate in every other way. She breathed deeply and turned back to her comm.

The captain saw what he referred to as 'the look' on Uhura's face that was solely reserved for Spock. The Lt seemed to express it several times a day. It didn't interfere with her work, so he never called it out. But whenever he saw it, a twinge of envy hit him. He'd love for someone to look at him that way. Oh well, the thought with a grin, maybe someday when I grow up.

* * *

Lt Uhura took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself. For the past week she'd been feeling a little 'off color', a term her lover still had trouble with. 'Nyota, you are the same color you were yesterday and the day before.' She almost screamed at him, but composed herself and realized that some of her idioms needed full explanations that she wasn't willing to give to him at the present time, so she just told him she wasn't feeling quite right. Which he still felt was an inconclusive explanation, but accepted it without further comment. So now, she sat at her comm station, her heart rate increased and the flush to her cheeks indicating her fevered state.

Stealing a glance at his mate, Spock processed all these factors. Adding in her increased libido, a slight frown creased his brow at the possible, albeit improbable reason. As they were both off duty in 6 minutes and 14 seconds, he would need to find a moment to discuss his theories with Dr McCoy before meeting her in her quarters and most certainly before she insisted on engaging in copulation.

The communications officer rose from her station after logging out. She was tired and moody and horny as hell. This feeling was affecting every aspect of her life and the sooner she could get alone with Spock the better she would feel. At least for a little while.

"Lieutenant?" Captain Kirk looked at his officer.

"Sir?" She responded.

"Signing off early today?" His signature smirk in place.

"Sorry, sir. I'm not feeling well." She cast a glance at Spock. Nyota decided she needed to be ready and waiting for her Spock when he got off duty so she was heading to his quarters early to strip and jump into his bed.

"Oh, fine, Lt." Kirk turned to his 1st officer. "Spock, maybe you should accompany the Lt. to sick bay?"

"Captain, that's really not necessary. I just need to lie down and I'm sure I'll be fine." Nyota supplied.

"Doesn't really matter since Mr. Spock is off duty as well. Just let me know if you need some down time. It's pretty quiet right now. Perfect time to get sick." He laughed. The captain had noticed that his perky comm officer had been off her game for the past week. Oh, Jesus, he thought, I hope she's not pregnant. It wouldn't do to lose both his 1st officer, science officer and his senior comm officer at the same time. Maybe it was time to institute his plan to allow families aboard the ship. If such an edict had been in effect when he was young, both he and his brother would've been able to be with their mother instead of on world with that asshole step-father. Kirk shook his head to clear those memories.

Nyota stopped by Spock's station. "Care to join me?" Her pupils were dilated and Spock knew exactly what she wanted him to join her for.

"Lt. Uhura, please meet me in the mess. We need sustenance before we retire for the evening." His voice was low.

"We can just use the replicator." She almost whined.

"I require fresh produce." He turned back to his comm.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you there. Five minutes?" She asked.

"Fifteen. I must stop by sick bay once I'm off duty" His demeanor was professional but she could see the warmth in his eyes.

She smiled up at him. "I love you." Nyota whispered before turning to leave the bridge.

* * *

McCoy stared at the Vulcan before him and shook his head. "Damn it, Spock, how do you expect me to react to this information? I'm a doctor, not a geneticist."

"Doctor, I do not require you to be a geneticist, only that you contact Spock Prime and request the following information. You have my permission to share this discussion with him. He will understand and be able to send you said documentation in complete confidentiality."

"So, you really think this is a possibility?" McCoy asked.

"I would not be here if I was not concerned. The union between Lt Uhura and myself is something I had never even envisioned. I tend to question if the bond between my father and mother was a strong. Or even between Vulcans." Spock shrugged. "I must make my way to the mess, Nyota is waiting."

The doctor chuckled. "Oh boy, you are certainly whipped. So, the old ball and chain is yanking at ya a bit?"

Spock raised a brow and tilted his head to one side. "I am aware of this idiom. And if you are referring to my inclination to cater to my mate, then if I may allow, within 20 minutes I will be in bed with Lt Uhura and in her current state of libido the next several hours will be quite…indescribable." The Vulcan nodded at the doctor and left McCoy with an open mouth.

Why, that smart-ass son of a bitch, McCoy chuckled. He's right, he's got it all. Yup, the pointed-eared Vulcan was growing on him. He turned to his comm link and contacted Spock Prime, regaling him with Spock's theory and requesting the information the younger Vulcan deemed necessary.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimers? Same as last time**_

_**Feedback? Always welcomed and appreciated**_

_**Science? More fiction than science, so be gentle if I've mucked it up a bit**_

_**Translations**__**:**_

_**Spohkh, t'nash-veh: Spock, you are mine**_

_**t'du, kwon-sum: yours, always**_

_**adun: husband**_

_**adun'a: wife**_

_**Special thanks to Your Worshipfulness and her story 'What's In a Name?' Her visual descriptions of Pon Farr in her 'Deevolution' chapter inspired me. If you haven't read it, give it a go. It's superb!**_

**_Also, much fluff ahead, sorry, it's what I do. I admit it, I love the fluffy stuff._**

* * *

Nyota took a deep breath and lifted the cup of tea to her lips as she waited for Spock to meet her in the mess. She was irritable and her mind felt thick. She'd been feeling odd for days and had made an appointment to see Bones next week. Though she decided that if she felt better, which she was hoping for, she'd just cancel. The fact that she felt the need to book time with McCoy gave Spock reason for concern and he voiced his apprehension. Nyota smiled to herself, she kinda liked it when he worried about her. He had made her tea, carried her to bed, and fluffed her pillows. Of course, she ruined the whole atmosphere by pulling him into bed and screwing him for hours. She sighed and took another sip of her tea.

Her musing were interrupted by Lt Sulu as he placed his tray on her table and sat down. "Mind if I join you?" Hikaru asked with a smile.

"Well, since you already sat down, I guess not." She snapped.

The young Lieutenant's eyes flew open and he stuttered. "I…I'm sorry, I'll move…"

"No, I'm sorry, Hikaru. I've been on edge lately and I shouldn't take it out on you. Please, stay." She took a deep breath and smiled at her friend.

"Waiting on the Commander?" He asked as he stirred his soup, hoping to cool it down quickly so he could drink it before heading up to the bridge.

"Um hm, we're supposed to have dinner together." She glanced towards the main entrance to see her Vulcan walk in with Nurse Chapel at his side. The blond nurse was looking up at him with that stupid, insipid gaze she held whenever Spock was near.

"What the hell?" Nyota ground out between gritted teeth.

Hikaru looked up to where Nyota was staring and saw the Commander walking in with Christine Chapel. "Nyota, what's wrong?"

"That bitch better take her hands off my man before she loses both of them at the wrist." Her voice was tight and Sulu was suddenly reminded of a lioness he was saw in a halo at school, right before it was getting ready attack a gazelle.

"Nyota, there's nothing going on. He's looking for you, see? He's scanning the tables looking for you." His voice was soothing, trying to calm her down. He knew the two of them were seeing each other, but they always kept on the down-low. At the moment it appeared as if Nyota was going to out them in full view of the mess.

Nyota blinked several times, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Hikaru, could you please tell Spock I went to his room and to meet met there?" She rose and almost ran to the side exit.

Sulu pushed his chair back and met the Commander as he was still looking for Uhura. "Um, Commander?"

Spock turned to the young man. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Um, Lt Uhura asked me to tell you she'd be waiting for you. Um, sir?" Sulu reeked discomfort.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" The Vulcan repeated.

"She was very upset, sir. I…um, I think she may have wanted to kill Nurse Chapel." Sulu gulped.

"I see. Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock turned to leave, but faced Sulu again. "Lieutenant? If you do not mind, Lt Uhura has not been feeling well, if you could keep from discussing this…"

Before Spock could finish, Sulu was holding up his hand. "Oh, no worries, Sir. I didn't even see Uhura today."

"Accept my gratitude, Lt." He then turned to leave.

* * *

"Nyota?" Spock entered what he now considered their quarters.

"Spock?" Her voice called out from the bedroom so he followed it. "Spock." She looked up at him from the bed, her eyes swollen with tears.

"K'diwa." Spock sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what's wrong. I suppose I should move my appointment with Bones up." She burrowed into his embrace, heat coursing through her body. "Spock, please, I need you." Nyota pulled his shirt up and ran her hands over his stomach, shivering in need.

"Yes, t'hai'la, I am here for you." Spock stood up and removed his clothing before turning and removing hers as well. When they were both naked, he pulled her to him and placed his fingers on her face.

The images were almost too much for him and Spock wasn't sure he'd be able to maintain his control. The passion, it was so strong. The desire, the heat. It was a burning sea of lust, desire, jealousy, possession. She was burning from the inside out, the red haze of passion was engulfing her, sweeping her away and him along with her. Spock groaned as Nyota's lust pulled at him, drew him in. This was his mate and he needed to fulfill her needs. She was his and he was hers. At this moment in time, there was no separation, no Nyota, no Spock. Just them, just one.

Nyota groaned as she felt his desire course through her body. "Spohkh, t'nash-veh."

"Nyota, t'du, kwon-sum." Spock lifted her to allow her legs to wrap around his waist before shifting them to lay on the bed as he thrust deeply into her. The wet heat, the tightness, Spock growled in his chest and rolled them over so he could drive into her, his force was enough to push her against the headboard. Nyota didn't notice, all she could hone in on was the fact that her mate was inside her, where he should be. Suddenly, her thoughts became monosyllabic.

_Need…_

_Desire…_

_Heat…_

_Lust…_

_Want…_

_Fuck…_

Spock could feel her emotions and felt his primal needs pushing their way to the forefront. Nyota pulsed around his cock, her first orgasm building and Spock knew he wasn't far behind.

"Computer, sound-proof room." He commanded as he released his seed deep within his wife with a roar.

* * *

Nyota lay in Spock's arms as the tremors from her last orgasm passed through her. Finally, for a moment, some semblance of peace. A short respite, she thought with a sigh of relief.

"Nyota?" Spock wiped her hair from her face with a gentle hand.

"It's passed. For the moment. But I can still feel it, the heat, the need, it's swirling in me. Rising, gaining momentum. Spock, what's wrong with me?" She whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, move to suddenly, the need would once again encompass her.

Spock took a calming breath. "I believe you are in the midst of Pon Farr."

"What? That's impossible!" As much as she denied it the logic of his statement hit her. "How?"

"I am not yet sure. Once this has reached it culmination, we can test my theories." Nyota looked into his eyes, he seemed tired, worried. She reached up and placed her hand on his face.

Concern, guilt, love, desire, lust. She knew he was mirroring some of her emotions, but his longing for her was all his.

"Of course it is, k'diwa." Spock replied to her unspoken revelation.

"I'm sorry, adun." Her voice sounded so small, Spock pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"Adun'a, there is nothing for you to offer an apology for. This is not of your choice or making. If anyone is at fault, it is I for bonding with you. My need of you, it is strong, Nyota and I took all you gave to me." He softly kissed her brow.

"There was no choice in that, Spock. I love you. When you love someone there isn't any holding back." She kissed him back, fighting the need to mate with him again she took a deep breath. "What are your theories?"

"Let us wait until…"

"No, Spock, before this takes control again I need to know what you think. Why this has happened." She insisted.

He paused and nodded his acquiescence. "We've become extremely close this past year. Closer than I could have ever conceived of being with another person." He ran his finger from her jaw down to her throat, eliciting a moan from her.

"I believe the combination of our melding, the neuro-pressure treatments, our continuous sexual intimacy, this blend of factors has possibly contributed to a change in your physiology. Your biology, your brain chemistry. I believe it may be possible that physiologically, you are becoming part Vulcan." He tried to read her face for a reaction.

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment before looking up at him. "Wow, I mean…wow…" Nyota smiled. "I don't know, I was so worried. I mean, I thought I had some really rare alien disease. But this, I can deal with this. And Pon Farr, once it's over we don't need to worry about it for seven years. No, really, Spock, this could be a good thing."

"Nyota, I do not think the full implication of what is occurring has fully registered with you…"

"Okay, I know I'll need more time to adjust once the Pon Farr has past. But look at it this way, I've been getting physically stronger. I thought it was just the work outs and the training we've been doing together, but maybe it's this Vulcan thing. And I'm more intuitive than I've ever been, that's a great asset for a comm officer." She saw the concern in his eyes and knew he was thinking she was in some sort of shock.

"I'm not in shock or denial, I'm just relieved. You can't imagine the things I've been thinking." Spock gently laid her down and got up from their bed. "Where are you going?"

"While we have the chance I'm going to call Dr McCoy and put in a request for medical leave for the rest of the week. Then I am going to bring you something to eat and drink. You will need to keep your strength up." He took her hand in his. "I'll be right back, do not worry."

Nyota sighed. Well, her life with Spock had certainly been anything but ordinary, that was for sure. If what he suspected was correct, and he usually was, she could only wonder what sort of effect this would have on her life besides this seven year itch. As she told Spock, her strength had been increasing and before this 'incident' she'd actually been feeling better than she ever had. She had been serious when she told Spock this might not be a bad thing. Her thoughts wandered back to Spock, she knew he was feeling guilty even though guilt was such an illogical, human emotion, she chuckled. So, she would have to let him know just how much she loved him, she would have to let him know that in no way did she hold him responsible for this. And the way she was starting to run hot again, she'd have plenty of opportunity to do just that.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_**~All the usual disclaimers, nothing belongs to me but ideas and inspiration, and in this case A LOT of help from Penmom…**_

_**~A special thanks to Penmom, for her allowing me to 'steal' from her. Her story 'A Woman in His Life' is great and I recommend it to anyone who was even slightly interested in the 'Enterprise' series, it's in my favorites.**_

_*****The italicized paragraphs are taken from chapter 12 of this story, with Penmom's permission, explaining what may be occurring to Nyota and why…**_

_**~Special thanks to MionePotter1592, your encouraging review and your recommendation to Memory Alpha was a HUGE help!**_

**_~And thanks to all who read and reviewed, it really does feed the muse 8)_**

_**~Once again, I'm not a scientist, geneticist or anything quite so interesting. Just someone writing fiction and attempting to entertain. So regarding the whole 'techno-babble' thing? Please be gentle and take this for what it is…a piece of fiction that I love writing and is totally AU about a couple that rocks!**_

* * *

Dr. McCoy reread the medical log through a fourth time before attaching it to the transmission he was sending to New Vulcan. He labeled it confidential and hit the correlating button, casting it to the ether to whatever destiny awaited it. He would've loved to be a fly on the wall when Spock Prime and Ambassador Sarek read the findings.

He hit his comm. "Dr McCoy to Spock." It took a few minutes, but finally the Vulcan responded, a touch of irritation in his usual calm demeanor.

"Yes, doctor?" Spock answered.

"When you have the time, take a look at the documents I sent to you. I'm sure you'll find them…fascinating." Bones chuckled.

* * *

******* _[Phlox - Medical Log] _

_---- through the creation of a sustained neuro-psychic pathway, the female Vulcan brain, seems to be equipped to override a prospective mate's indigenous neuro-chemical patterns in order to ensure the continuation of the line. _

_Based on similar bonding methods in several other humanoid species, one would theorize that that this unknown capability is most likely a hold over from the ancient history of the species. Vulcans were historically an aggressive, conquering race. There may have been times, when entire tribes of warriors were wiped out and only females were left to continue. Those with psychic skills strong enough to essentially convert the chemistry of a prospective mate to that of their own were not only successful in procreating but also ensured the survival of the Vulcan race. _

_A thorough cross-reference of the Vulcan medical database yields no supporting - or refuting evidence as to this theory. Given what is known about the many taboos and social rules surrounding mating practices within the Vulcan culture, one might assume that many of these ancient taboos might have a physiological basis. _

_Sub Commander T'Pol allows that she was aware that there were certain cultural taboos regarding unattached females practicing the discipline of Neuropressure. She was unaware that the custom might have a physiological basis. Again, due to the closed aspects of Vulcan society, scientific information about these morays or the physical consequences of breaking them are essentially non-existent._

_------ a standard battery of tests shows alterations throughout Commander Tucker's bodily systems. I would hypothesize that the repeated psychic contact between the two, first altered the neural cortex and these neural changes then began to alter the metabolic functioning of the body. _

_There are significant changes in vast majority of Commander Tucker's systems as demonstrated when compared to his most recent physical. (See Medical Chart CT8905) _

_---- In most cases, his vitals are roughly in line with that of an adult Vulcan male of similar age. Compared to an expected human profile, his body is performing at 23.8% over the expected peak. A particularly fascinating change is seen in the brain. There is a significant increase in activity throughout the brain with both the Pituitary and Hypothalamus functioning at 37.25% beyond expected levels. _

_The electrical impulses in the areas of the brain associated with thought and memory have approximately doubled. As Sub Commander T'Pol so aptly put it, Commander Tucker is physiologically closer to a Vulcan than a Human at this point. _

_The ramifications of these physical changes - significant as they are - may only provide the backdrop for - a situation of cross species mating. Given a brief review of the little information that is available regarding _

_Much of the expected male/female interaction is an instinct-driven, biological process. Sub Commander T'Pol postulates that she is entering into such a cycle in response to her contact with Commander Tucker. In reviewing his endocrine levels, it would be safe to assume that he too is entering into a similar hormonal state. I postulate that circumstances will continue to escalate until the endocrine cycle completes itself._

* * *

Sarek looked over at his 'son'. He felt the connection; there was no denying the fact that this 120 year old man was his son, yet as illogical as it was he felt that a certain distance should be maintained out of loyalty to his son in this time line. Realizing this as a possible reaction, the elder Spock stated to his father that he would 'give­ him space.' Obviously this Spock had spent as much time around Terrans as his Spock had. This one, this Spock Prime as he was being referred to, he held a wisdom, a certain calmness that was all Vulcan. Yet the look in his eyes, Amanda's eyes, yes, that look was all compassion, all…love. Sarek could most certainly see his wife's son in this man as well. And he was proud of both. Pride, such a human emotion but one that he felt never-the-less. His Amanda would be pleased.

"Fascinating." Spock finished looking over the findings Dr McCoy had sent him. He turned the PADD to Sarek. "According to these findings, Lt Uhura's neural cortex, her metabolic system has been significantly altered. Her blood, her whole physiology has been somewhat…mutated. It would appear it is validated from the medical log from a Dr. Phlox from the original Enterprise. If this indeed occurred to human male it would appear logical that the same could occur with a female, especially as our female population has so dramatically dwindled and as our psychic abilities are heightened."

"Indeed." Sarek took the information from Spock, although he did not allow it to appear on his face, he was someone stunned at these findings. "Is she still suffering from Pon Farr?"

"In the end stages. Spock had been able to…tend to her needs. But he was able to have her tested during a pause in her cycle. Her body temperature had increased and Spock wanted to make sure there was no damage to her internal organs." Spock supplied McCoy's update to his father.

"I see. This is quite fascinating. You do realize what this could mean to our race." Sarek, stated.

"It is a possibility. With so few females off planet at the time of the destruction there are prospects to be reviewed." Spock responded. "However, I am not confident that the high council would even consider such an option as the blood would be tainted. I needed to dig deep to find these medical logs, I'm of the opinion that the high council of the time did want this to ever be revealed."

"As illogical as it appears, you may be correct. Nevertheless, as a race we will need to re-evaluate our exclusive tendencies." Sarek concluded.

"It may be a moot point as Spock's time with the Lieutenant may have been quite different than any relationship between Vulcans, or even than your relationship with mother as she never exhibited these symptoms." Spock spoke. "And if one is to read between the lines, it would appear that T'Pol and Cmndr Tucker had a more…intimate sort of relationship than is revealed."

"Possibly. In regards to your mother, I am hesitant to speak of such private matters, but once Spock is free to communicate with us I will answer his questions. And yours, if you should have any." Sarek looked to his son. "I do not wish to share these findings with the High Council as of yet. It would show disrespect to my son and his mate. And as you stated, they may not be open to any findings in the affirmative." Sarek stated.

"I agree, we shall wait until Spock contacts us. Father, have you had any contact with T'Pring?" Spock asked.

"She returned for the memorial service, out of respect for her parents, but she returned to Betazed with her husband and child." Sarek paused. "Ah, yes, I see. You wish to inquire if her husband has exhibited similar symptoms."

"Indeed. However, I do realize how personal such an inquiry would appear. I will wait until we have spoken with Spock and Uhura. And more tests will surely be needed as to the exact nature of Nyota's changes." Spock Prime was concerned about his younger counterpart as well as his mate.

"I concur. Exercising patience would seem advisable." Sarek acknowledged.

* * *

Nyota snuggled closer to her mate and sighed. It was such a relief to lie in Spock's arms and not be ruled by her desires. She was exhausted but found she could not sleep. The fever had finally broke, but not before she and Spock had mated for days. It had been so primal, so savage, but Nyota realized just how much closer this had brought her to Spock. He pushed her harder than she realized her body could take, but he knew what was needed to slake her desires and he drove the heat from her. He satisfied her needs, her cravings. Thank goodness she was already accustomed to his intense love making, she thought, she still had a small scare from his first bite. But it aided in her acceptance of her sexual desires during Pon Farr. She'd never be the same, she accepted this as well. And she could now satisfy him the way a Vulcan woman could. The way he never expected her to. Nyota smiled to herself.

Thoughts were whirling around in her head. If this was true, if she was indeed becoming physiologically part Vulcan, what would that mean for their children? And what would it mean for her life cycle?

She had held in check her sorrow that she would die decades before Spock. The idea of leaving him alone haunted her. That was one of the reasons she wanted to have a child with him before their tour was over. Waiting over four years to have Spock's child seemed too long. But if this aspect of his biology had somehow affected her, they could wait. They would have time to do everything. Together. The idea made her heart sing. A long life with her soul mate, it was almost too much to hope for.

"What is on your mind, Nyota?" Spock pulled her closer to his chest while he ran his hand up and down her spine.

"Umm, that feels so good." She smiled. Nyota lifted herself onto Spock's chest and looked up at him. "I was thinking, well hoping, if this thing, my change, if it's real, well I hope my life span changes as well. I could think of nothing better than to be with you for decades and decades."

"Really, Nyota? You would choose this?" He almost sounded almost incredulous, although she was the only one who could pick up on his nuances.

"You don't get it do you, k'diwa?" She took his hand and placed it on her face before place her hand on his. "Look for yourself, ashayam."

* * *

Kirk wasn't sure what to make of what Bones was telling him about two of his senior officers. "Okay, so let me get this right. Since Spock and Uhura are for all intents and purposes married, she's taken on his physiology? Is that even possible? I mean, come on, couldn't she just be…I don't know, majorly hormonal?"

"Jesus, Jim, do you even think before you speak?" McCoy shook his head as he glanced over at Spock and Uhura. The Vulcan merely raised an eyebrow and Nyota merely shrugged not surprised at the captain's reaction.

"Captain, it would be highly unlikely a hormone imbalance could cause such changes in a person's physiology. We have conducted numerous tests and the outcome is consistent with an incident that occurred to a Star Fleet member who was associated with a Vulcan female." Spock calmly stated as he held Nyota's hand under the table.

"Okay." Jim nodded to his Vulcan first officer. "I'll bite, what occurred."

"Science officer T'Pol, who was incidentally serving upon the Enterprise on Stardate…" Spock was interrupted by the captain.

"I do know my Star Fleet history, Spock, so I know who T'Pol was." He sighed. "Go on."

"It would appear, Captain, that T'Pol commenced neuro-pressure treatments to alleviate high stress levels in their engineering officer, a Commander Charles Tucker. In practicing this art, his brain's metabolic functions conformed to that of Sub-Commander T'Pol. Thusly, he took on many physiological traits of his Vulcan guide." He stated calmly. "It was theorized that once the Commanders reached the deep meditative state that is indicative of the treatments in unison, physiological changes occurred in Commander Tucker rendering his biology closer to that of a Vulcan."

Spock was simplifying the explanation, but the gist was all the captain needed.

"And why wasn't this in any of the historical documents?" Kirk's eyes narrowed at the Vulcan.

"Captain, Vulcan is a very insular race. This was something that was agreed upon by both Star Fleet and Vulcan to be kept confidential. It was also revealed that the Commanders were also lovers for a time, something that Vulcan was vehemently opposed to at the time. Although, I suppose they aren't too keen on that at anytime." Nyota shook her head and continued. "Anyway, Spock remembered hearing a story regarding the incident. And once Spock Prime was contacted, he was able to retrieve the transcripts from the Embassy on Earth since everything on Vulcan was destroyed. We were actually very lucky." Nyota looked to Spock to for conformation. "There were also medical records from the original Enterprise that he was able to recover as well."

"Indeed. This is not something the High Council would wish to share. I am sure they were waiting to see if anything similar would happen with my mother." Spock added.

"And it never did?" Jim asked.

"No, it did not. At least, not that I am aware. I will be speaking to my father within the next few hours, we may discuss this or we may wait until we reach Vulcan." Spock answered.

"Hmm." The Captain paused. "So, I take it you're planning to leave?"

"Just a leave of absence, Jim." Nyota finally spoke up. "Sarek and Spock Prime want to investigate this anomaly." She shrugged. "It's for all of us, we want to know exactly what these changes will mean to Spock and me. And to our children." She smiled up at her lover. "And if this is not an anomaly, well, it could mean a lot to the Vulcan race."

"I suppose I see your point, however are you sure they'll let you leave once they have their answers? I mean, what if they try to…" Kirk was cut short by Spock.

"Captain, I would never allow anything to happen to Nyota. And Vulcans may be bordering on extinction, but they are still a civilized race." He reasoned.

"We will be gone for a week at the most, on the way back from Ceti 12 you can pick us up." Nyota supplied.

"McCoy? How do you feel about this?" Jim asked.

"I feel that Spock and Uhura here have the right to take a week off to have an official bonding ceremony and to see Spock's father. If they feel like submitting to a Vulcan examination, well, that's up to them. And we will be coming back for them." The doctor nodded at Spock.

"Indeed." Spock agreed.

"Indeed." Nyota smiled.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

_**Sa-mekh: Father**_

_**Ko-Fu: daughter**_

* * *

When the Enterprise reached New Vulcan, Kirk decided he wanted to beam down as well, after all he reasoned, he was the captain of the Federation's flagship and Spock was his first officer. McCoy had joined him to make sure his young captain didn't do anything impulsive. Spock was silently grateful for this. And for all his posturing, they were aware that it was the captain's way of saying these were his people and he'd be back for them.

Kirk found himself walking with Spock Prime down a small street lined with storefronts. They were mainly owned by Vulcans, but Kirk was astonished to find that there were also several businesses owned by other Federation races and voiced his surprise to the elder Spock.

"We have many races assisting in our rebuilding. As most of the survivors were off world at the time of the destruction, some were a bit more…secular in their opinions regarding other races. Obviously, not all. And it took quite a bit of discussion and persuasion to allow non-Vulcans to apply for residency, but we were successful." Spock explained.

"But isn't this a tainting of the race?" Kirk was aware of the pain both Spock's had endured by the mere fact of their birth.

Spock imperceptibly shrugged. "We are a people on the verge of extinction, which was the main argument my father and I made to the high council. These people are not here with the purpose of breeding, but as beings that bring needed abilities. We were able to sway the vote and allow them to stay with immigrant status. It is time for Vulcans to step down from their insular pedestal and allow for the merits of other worlds."

"Ah, I see, you'll allow other races to aid you in rebuilding but they are still considered outsiders." Kirk's eyes bore into the Vulcan. "How do Spock and Uhura fit into all this? They're more than an anomaly for you to study. They're more than an experiment, Spock." Kirk's voice held his anger in check.

"You are concerned for your friends, but there is no need. Neither Sarek nor myself would allow any harm to come to either Lt Uhura or Spock." Spock Prime addressed the captain of the Enterprise.

Jim shrugged. "If it were just you and Sarek calling the shots I'd feel a little more comfortable. But as they say on Earth, desperate times call for desperate measures. And with your female population down to what? Fifteen, Twenty percent?" He let the fact hang in the air.

"I do see your concern; however we are merely examining the possibility that Spock and Nyota may not be an incongruity. That perhaps it may be feasible that mixed marriages may produce offspring that are more than half Vulcan." Spock Prime explained.

"And that worked well for you, did it? And for my Spock?" The captain asked. "He wasn't asked to return to be part of the breeding stock. Vulcans don't seem to take well to hybrids, I think both of you can attest to that."

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow and nodded. "As you have already stated, we have more males then females to mate with. And, Jim, as you have already stated, desperate times…"

"Tell me something, Spock. If this is…feasible, would these children of mixed heritage be allowed to choose their own mates when the time came? Or would they be pressured to narrow the gene pool?"

"This is an illogical question, captain, as we do not know if the Lieutenant's change could even be duplicated. Now, I must take my leave as I'm expected at Sarek's to finalize the bonding ceremony for Uhura and Spock." Spock Prime lifted his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Long life, Jim."

"I'd say the same, Spock, but you already have." The Captain watched as the older Vulcan walked away.

* * *

Nyota leaned back against Spock as they watched the twin moons of New Vulcan begin their ascent. The day had been long but the bonding ceremony had been everything Nyota could've hoped for and she was now officially bonded to Spock.

"I'm nervous, Spock. This is a huge responsibility. If what's happened to us, if it can be replicated…I'd hate to see a generation of children that are shunned. Merely tolerated to mate with full Vulcans to restock the gene pool." The thought saddened her.

"I have considered this as well. But consider this, Nyota. Most of the children were killed. If there were to be a new generation raised with tolerance, perhaps the experiences I dealt with would be avoided." She felt him shrug.

"Perhaps, but it's not a certainty and I'd hate to be the reason a generation of children were treated as fodder." Nyota sighed.

"Please, k'diwa, do not concern yourself over something that may never come to pass. We are bonded now, we have what we desire." He kissed her neck.

"So, did the ceremony take place first in case the council asks us to leave?" Nyota asked her husband.

"This would be a logical assumption." Spock replied as he ran his hands down her waist to her stomach. His hands drew lazy circles on her body, relishing in the small shivers he felt running through her body. Nyota felt his desire building and moaned.

"Spock, after all the sex I subjected you to during my cycle I was sure you'd be sick of me for awhile." She chuckled.

"K'diwa, I shall never tire of you." He leaned down and kissed her neck again. "But we should discuss what may occur during our stay here."

"Mmm, I think we can discuss it later. After all, we'll be speaking with your father and Spock first. I'm sure they'll want to go over what they feel the council will have to say about this." She turned to face him and wound her arms around his neck. "So, if you aren't bored with me yet, take me to bed and make love to me as your official mate."

"I would be honored, a'duna." Spock swung her up into his arms and strode into their bedroom.

* * *

"Some of our inquiries may seem inappropriate, but we need to determine how this has occurred, Nyota," Sarek walked with Nyota as they made their way into his main living area. Spock and Spock Prime were already waiting.

Nyota was pleased at her father-in-law's acceptance. But she was aware of it long before the demise of Vulcan. He seemed genuinely pleased with his son's choice in a wife. And with the death of Amanda, she sensed Sarek's need to reconcile fully with his son. It had begun before Amanda's death, but now she could sense his need to have a relationship with the man his wife had dearly loved.

Nyota wished Amanda had been able to be here with them, that Spock's mother had been able to see her bond to Spock in the robes she had worn to bond with Sarek. Nyota noticed the look in the elder Vulcan's eyes as she and Spock had spoken their vows in traditional Golic Vulcan, almost as if remembering his own ceremony with his Lady Amanda. She felt a moment of sadness that was quickly replaced by the fact that she had married the man that she would love for eternity.

She almost laughed at her musings, Spock would nod and accept her romanticisms and maintain his stoic countenance while on Vulcan. But for all his dismissals, she knew she held a special, emotional place in his heart. A place filled with love. And even though he had once told her he could never give her poetry or promises, she had received both from him on a regular basis.

"Thank you for your concern, Sa-mekh. But both Spock and I are aware of the importance of this." She land her hand on his, allowing him to sense her sincerity. Sarek raised a brow at the title she had given him and her openness. He realized at that moment just why his son had fallen in love with this woman, so much like his Amanda.

"We are appreciative of your compliance, ko-fu." Nyota beamed at his term of affection as Sarek laid her hand on his arm and led her to her husband.

Nyota sat next to Spock on a divan while Sarek and Spock Prime sat on chairs across from the newly bonded couple.

"Shall we begin?" Spock Prime asked.

"Of course." Spock answered.

* * *

_**Please R&R 8)**_

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimers? All the usual ones.**_

* * *

"First we need to ascertain how your relationship differs from a traditional Vulcan marriage. And from Sarek and Amanda's bonding." Spock Prime defined.

"Okay, so ask away." Nyota smiled at the two Vulcan men who were now her family. She wasn't sure what her relationship with Spock Prime was, but she felt a connection to him. He felt like family.

Spock Prime nodded and opened his PADD. "When did you both begin your physical relationship?"

"One year, one month and five days ago." Spock answered for them.

"I see." Spock Prime entered the information. "And how often do you engage in sexual intercourse?"

Nyota blinked, attempting to keep the flush from her face. This was necessary, this wasn't about titillation. This was all scientific. "Umm, quite a lot."

"An average of 4.73 times per week." Spock answered again.

"Yeah, I was gonna say 4 to 5 times a week. But during the course of the day we, umm, we may do it several times. I mean, we hardly ever…this is really difficult for me." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, I see what you are referring to." Spock nodded. "Yes, we engage in vaginal intercourse 2 to 3 times during the course of an evening. And we engage in oral sex several times during the course of a week." Spock was staring straight ahead, but his thumb drew small, comforting circles on the hand he was holding.

To his credit, Sarek remained unmoved, although both Spock and Spock Prime could see his eyebrow slightly rise. "Indeed."

Spock Prime continued to input the findings. "Now, regarding your neuro-pressure treatments," he looked up from the table, "how long have you been administering these to each other and once again, for how long.

"Since the destruction of Vulcan." Spock answered. "I was having difficulty sleeping and suggested it. I received further instruction from the elders to be certain there would be no ill effects on Nyota." Spock explained.

"And the elders felt there would be no issues regarding treatments between you and Uhura?" Spock Prime asked.

"They felt that as I was half human there would be no problems." Spock supplied.

"Hmm, interesting." The elder Spock responded. "And during the treatments, did you have any adverse reactions?" He held Uhura's eyes.

"No, actually it was the exact opposite. I've never felt so relaxed or centered in my life. And the closeness I felt towards Spock," Nyota smiled and looked at her husband, "I can't imagine not having this sort of bond; I would feel like I was dying."

Spock entwined his hand in Nyota's and she was filled with his love for her.

Spock Prime looked at his younger self and felt a moment of envy. To see him with his Nyota…was there ever anything there with Uhura from his timeline? Was he so concerned with maintaining his Vulcaness, for lack of a better word, that he missed an opportunity to experience love, the deep love this couple obviously felt for each other?

"As would I, Nyota." Spock softly spoke to her, but both Sarek and Spock Prime heard.

"Yes, as with the members of the original Enterprise, Sub Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker, it seemed plausible that the sustained physical intimacies between the two of you over the past year have altered Lt Uhura's neural cortex and metabolic functions as well." Sarek spoke.

Nyota looked over at him. "But why would this happen to me? Why not Lady Amanda?" She bit her lower lip before continuing. "Has it to do with the…frequency of Spock and my…physical intimacy?" She rushed out the last few words.

"Possibly. Although Amanda and I were sexually active outside of Pon Farr, we did not engage as often as you and Spock." Sarek's voice held no censure, just point of fact.

"I feel we are over looking a major determining factor." Spock Prime interjected.

"And what would that be?" Spock asked.

"The destruction of Vulcan and a large section of our female population. This Dr Phlox, hypothesized that due to our warring nature, large numbers of Vulcans were killed off. Thusly, the females were able to convert the biological chemistry of a potential mate for the purpose of procreation. It seems that our male population may have the same ability." Spock Prime concluded.

"Wow, so Spock was able to change me so we could have babies?" Nyota was astonished, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"The ramifications of your altered physiology would be perfect fodder for cross-mating." Sarek stated. "If we can present this to the high council in a way that does not insult their need for racial purity, we may be able to solve our race's extinction." Sarek added.

"Father, I see your point, but Nyota and I, we built a relationship. We fell in love. We became bonded before any ceremony took place. I am half human and I was raised by a human mother, someone who expressed love to me, taught me what love is. To expect a full blooded Vulcan to…" Spock was at a loss for words.

"What Spock is trying to say is that to expect a Vulcan to court a Terran woman, well, it's a tall order, at best." Nyota finished.

"Hmm, I comprehend your concerns, however, we are not a race that does not love, that does not feel emotions. But one that has repelled them as a way to avoid the destruction of our society. I believe that we are at a point in our evolution where we can make the decision to live with certain…sentiments that may allow our younger males to attempt mating outside the realm of race." Sarek calmly stated. As he had already made that leap with his Amanda, he saw no reason why a dying people would not attempt to save themselves. It was the logical course of action.

"Father, you married outside of your race, but I feel that most, if not all, may consider it beneath them." Spock Prime quickly looked to Uhura. "No insult is intended towards you, Lt, but you must see this from Spock and my experiences on Vulcan. We were always the outsiders, always the bastard produced from the unholy union of the Vulcan traitor and the Terran whore." His voice held no malice but both Sarek and Nyota felt the pain in both Spocks.

Nyota took her Spock's hand in hers and looked over at the elder Vulcans. "I think that it would be best to give the people of Vulcan this information and let them decide if it's an avenue they might with to pursue."

"It was always intended that we present our findings to the high council once we determined if this was a viable pursuit." Sarek stated.

"But there is no guarantee that they will allow this information to be released to the Vulcan population." Spock responded. "If Dr McCoy were to write a paper on this occurrence there is no doubt that it will be published in all the pertinent journals and that all of new Vulcan will have access to it."

Spock Prime steepled his hands and regarded his younger self. "Indeed, this seems the most…logical course of action." He almost smiled.

* * *

**_Please, R&R_**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**_All the usual disclaimers from earlier chapters_**

**_The last chapter is up, thanks so much for all who read and reviewed, you really did feed the muse 8) Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

* * *

Epilog…

Nyota came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back, breathing in his scent.

"How are you, husband?" She asked softly.

"I am well, wife." He turned and took her into his arms. "And you? Are you well?"

"Indeed." She giggled. "I'm just glad I wasn't on Vulcan when the journals came out with Leonard's paper about us."

"I also am pleased we are far from New Vulcan." He laid his forehead against hers.

"So, what's the story? Have you spoken to your father? Is the high council in apoplectic shock?" She asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"I think not, at least it was not related to me by either Sarek or Spock. However, I have received communiqués from some young Vulcan males requesting an analysis of our relationship and the feasibility of pursuing a possible bond with Terran females." He led her to sit on the couch.

"Analysis of our relationship? Do you mean our sexual relationship?" Nyota asked with a raised brow in a very Spock-like manner.

"Indeed. You recall Sonak and Solkar; you met them at the symposium on Vulcan?" He pulled her close as he allowed his fingers to run along her spine, causing Nyota to shiver.

"Umm, yes, I remember them." She burrowed deeper into his embrace.

"It seems they were visiting Star Fleet Academy at the time of the destruction and were spared. They have been on New Vulcan aiding in the rebuilding but a few months ago they decided to enroll at Star Fleet, taking several classes with the hopes of aiding in the rebuilding the Vulcan Science Academy. They felt it imperative to learn varied teaching processes and Star Fleet welcomed them." He explained.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad they survived." She smiled.

"It would also appear that since the paper was published, they have been approached by several females interested in Vulcan sexuality." Nyota pull back to look at Spock's face before she burst out laughing.

"Oh, it's so sad Gaila isn't here, she would've loved this."

"I fail to find the humor in this, Nyota." Spock softly chided her.

"Oh, baby, don't you?" She shook her head.

He leaned his forehead against her. "Perhaps."

"So, how are they reacting to their popularity?" Nyota asked with a straight face.

"This is why they contacted me regarding the feasibility of pursuing a relationship with a Terran woman." He clarified.

"So, did you go into details about us?"

"Well, I felt it was my duty to explain the history of our relationship and how it pertained to the change you experienced. I hope you do not mind." He pulled her back against his chest.

"No, as long as you didn't go into the specifics of my…predilections." He could feel her grinning.

"No, of course not. But I did inform them of your pregnancy." Spock laid his hands on her still flat stomach.

She laid her hands over his. "And what was their reaction?"

"Difficult to determine, but I got the impression that it was a positive one. They are, after all, full blooded Vulcan. But they did extend congratulations. They were hopeful at the ease of our conception. Especially after the difficulty of my own. They also informed me that they would attempt to find a female, and I quote, 'with Lt Uhura's exemplary countenance'." Spock almost chuckled.

"Find them to what end?" She asked, her lips pursed in slight disgust.

"To woe and wed." Spock supplied. "It seems Solkar has been reading Terran literature, particularly Shakespeare. Nyota, you know that as a race we take bonding very seriously. They can no longer rely on bond that was formed in their childhood. Now, they must choose a mate of their own free will. And they also know that a Terran bride will more than likely consider a marriage with an off-worlder only for love. They both know this and will not enter lightly into a relationship with the end result being to procreate."

"It just all seems so clinical. When we first came together you told me you couldn't give me promises or poetry. But, Spock, that's what my life with you has been filled with. Promises, poetry and love. I would only wish this for Sonak and Solkar and whoever they might bond with." She sighed as she held his hand more firmly against her stomach.

"K'diwa, do not concern yourself. This is an option that has been opened. Whether it is acted upon is up to the individuals. Both Vulcan and Terran. Only time will tell us of the end result." He whispered into her ear, causing a shaft of heat to course through her body.

"Okay." She smiled up at him. Spock rubbed his hand in circles on her stomach, still marveling at the idea that she was carrying his child.

"Nyota?" Spock pulled her up to sit on his lap.

"Yes, baby?" She adjusted herself to straddle him as she nuzzled his neck.

"Are you…happy with our life?" Nyota blinked in surprise and pulled back to look into her husband's face.

"Spock? Do you really need to ask? Can't you feel it everyday?" She asked softly.

He took a deep breath. "This child wasn't planned. I…your career is very important…" Nyota cut him off before he could finish.

"My career is just that, a career. But you, my sweet adun, you are my life. And now this little one is part of our life. We can make it all work. As long as we have each other, I'm happy." She kissed him long and deep.

"Thank you, my wife, you please me greatly. And I am…happy as well." Spock actually smiled at his mate. "It would appear our end result is merely another beginning."

"Oh, baby." Nyota chuckled. "See, you really are poetic."

"Only for you, my Nyota, only for you."

_**Finis **_

* * *


End file.
